Crescent Sun
by JenniDoe
Summary: Bella has left Forks to go on her honeymoon, leaving Jacob all torn up back in the Rez. All the while Billy has found love so now Jacob is getting a stepsister. A stepsister on which he imprints. This is so far from Jacobs expectations as it could get. What a mess.
1. 1:My End and My Beginning

**A/N: Hey there, gorgeous! Glad you found this somewhat interesting. Or atleast I'm hoping that's why you're here. Anyway I have to make a few things clear, just between us. First of all, this is my very first fanfic. I finally had the guts to make one and I hope to continue as long as it's appreciated. Second of all I know that this story has been made many, many times before me and I don't claim to be original in any way, shape or form. This is just my interpretation of it and I hope you'll enjoy it just as much as I enjoy writing it. Oh, and this is of course based on Stephanie Meyers wonderful work, Twilight, which she is the rightfully owner and maker of. We all thank her heaps for that!**

* * *

Anna's POV:

It was a windy day as I arrived to the reservation, mud covering my shoes as I stepped out of my little car and walked up towards the red house. Or used to be red. The colour had faded and gave the entire house a very scruffy feel to it.

I stopped and just looked at the house for a second. I couldn't believe that my mom had already been living here for two whole months. She loved being a stay at home mom and wife while I was a child. Taking care of a home was what she loved so this wreck is probably a dream come true for her. So much to take care of..

Me? I got tired just by the thought of carrying all those paint buckets.

I even resorted to my dad's house during the move but to be honest it wasn't much of a relief. I hadn't lived with him for so long and I didn't even have a room there so my back hurt from sleeping on the couch for two months.

 _No wonder since all you literally did was sleeping. For two months, straight!_

Moving makes me tired, alright?

Mom had finally settled in and now it was my turn to come live with them. She had told me about Billy and how great he was and the fact that he was in a wheelchair. I was curious to see how it'd work out between them, but she seemed happy and so was I. I was happy that she finally had met someone who made her smile. Genuinely smile, even with her eyes. I could tell how head over heels she was with Billy.

It came as a shock when she told me about him and the whole 'living on a reservation' thing, but I could get used to it just to see her smile like that.

The one thing that actually might bother me was the fact that I had to live with a guy my own age as well. Mom had told me that this Jacob was a really nice guy and that he had a lot of influence on the others my age around there so he could probably help me make new friends in no time.

 _Because everyone knows that having a lot of friends and being popular has always been your strive in life.._

Oh, is sarcasm your new trait?

 _Did I touch a sore spot, perhaps?_

I stepped up on the porch and knocked lightly on the door, hoping that it'd be my mom who answered it. But oh, so wrong I were. Why didn't mom add the fact that, not only was he popular, he was the most handsome guy who had walked the earth?

He was huge, it was as if his brown eyes sparkled as they looked at me. His raven hair was messy and his clothes. - Well, let's just say some of them were missing. Alright, all of them except a pair of loosefitting jeans.

 _Wait, now his face is changing._

Ok, hold on. Now he does look kinda goofy, right?

 _He totally does, and isn't he going to say something? Or at least let you in?_

That's probably the fastest someone went from 'hot' to 'weird as hell'.

 _Yeah, you couldn't really say 'not', could you? I mean, look at him! Such a hot, hot weirdo._

I kinda hope he's always like this, then his hotness definitely won't be a problem.

 _Maybe YOU should say something?.._

"Hello, I'm Anna. It's so nice to finally put a face to the name."

 _Yeah the hottest of faces unfortunately, since you're going to be LIVING together!_

"Jacob, right?" I said and laughed nervously. Then something very, very peculiar happened.

 _Whoa, his face is totally changing again._

Yeah I can see that just as much as you can, thank you very much. It's kinda freaking me out to be honest _._

 _I can see why. Ouff, he looks kinda.. creepy_.

Creepy is an understatement!

He went from having a goofy smile to pure hatred shining through his face. Did I say something wrong or does this guy just have extreme mood swings every tenth second?

He looked at me as if I had betrayed him or hurt him, even though this was the first time we ever met. Then he just took off. He ran straight passed me and into the deep woods without looking back. So very strange.

Jacob's POV:

I had been loving these last couple of months. Billy had found himself a girl and so the whole house had changed. Lots of great food on the table, almost at all times. My clothes were getting stitched up and cleaned, so we saved some money there. I also had more time to work in the garage when I wasn't running around in the woods with the pack because Karen, his new wife, kept Billy occupied. It was a happy surprise when he announced he had found the one and was getting married but I was in for an even bigger surprise.

I had known that I would get a stepsister, that she'd live with us and that it would mean BIG adjustments.

 _How will I even fart if there is a girl my age around ALL. THE. TIME?_

Is that what you think of? Farts?! What about jerking off while sharing a room? Impossible? I think so, dude!

 _Oh, good point there!_

Mhm, and also the whole 'special time of the month, thingy'. It's enough with one of them walking around the house smelling like a rusty, iron chain, imagine how it'll be with two.

Urgh, what can I say? Picking up scents easily is rarely a blessing. Trust me.

Suddenly I heard a knock. I was probably the one furthest away from the door as I sat on the bed in my room but I beat Billy, and his new wife Karen, to it and opened up the door.

And then there was light.

Literally. I had never seen before this moment. As I saw her she opened up my eyes. She was the most gorgeous thing I had ever laid eyes on. Her skin, so smooth and sun kissed. Her lips, so pouty and her hair looked as if it was made of silk. Long locks that framed her beautiful, heart shaped face. I had never felt anything like this before in my life. She meant so much to me now even though I didn't even know her name.

She smiled at me nervously while I just stood there. Staring. Like a complete moron with the silliest of grins plastered across my face.

"Hello, I'm Anna. It's nice to finally put a face to the name. Jacob, right?" She said and let out a short, nervous laugh.

That voice, it wasn't even compearable to music. It was magical, unlike anything I'd heard before.

 _Find your goddamn tongue, bro, before she turns around and leave your sorry ass._

Just the thought of her leaving me made my stomach flip upside down and turn inside out. I never wanted her to leave my side. Then I slowly got a grip of the situation. I realised what was happening and I panicked.

I had just imprinted on my own new stepsister. Billy's new wife's daughter.

Oh-no, oh-no, OH-NO!

Wait. This can't be happening. This is _not_ how this was supposed to happen!

I had to get out of here. Away from her. Right _now_! It was as if I thought that the longer I was around her the more I'd get infected by her love. So _I_ was the one leaving _her._ Atleast for now. Atleast until I had figured out how to handle this.

Billy and Karen had just came up to the door as my legs began to work in autopilot and I ran straight out in to the woods.

"W-what was that about?" Anna asked, a bit shaken up by my strange behaviour.

"I assume he was just on his way out as you came, nothing to worry about. He probably got startled by you, that's all." Billy excused me as he watched me disappear in the trees, but he didn't believe one word of it himself. He knew something was up. But not quite how bad it was.


	2. 2:No Man is an Island

**Ben Howard - Black Flies**

 _Black flies on the windowsill_  
 _That we are_  
 _That we are_  
 _That we are to know_  
 _Winter stole summer's thrill_  
 _And the river's cracked and cold_

 _See the sky is no man's land_  
 _A darkened plume to stay_  
 _Hope here needs a humble hand_  
 _Not a fox found in your place_

 _No man is an island, this I know_  
 _But can't you see?_  
 _Maybe you were the ocean when I was just a stone_

 _Black flies on the windowsill_  
 _That we are_  
 _That we are_  
 _That we are to hold_  
 _Comfort came against my will_  
 _And every story must grow old_

 _Still I'll be a traveler_  
 _A gypsy's reins to face_  
 _But the road is wearier_  
 _With that fool found in your place_

 _No man is an island, this I know_  
 _But can't you see?_  
 _Maybe you were the ocean when I was just a stone_

 _No man is an island, this I know_  
 _But can't you see?_  
 _Maybe you were the ocean when I was just a stone_

 _So here we are_

 _And I don't wanna beg your pardon_  
 _And I don't wanna ask you why_  
 _But if I was to go my own way_  
 _Would I have to pass you by?_

 _And I don't wanna beg your pardon_  
 _And I don't wanna ask you why_  
 _But if I was to go my own way_  
 _Would I have to pass you by?_

 _Written by Benjamin John Howard • Copyright © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc_

* * *

Jacob's POV:

I didn't want to shapeshift, I really didn't but how would I control myself in this situation?

 _Just calm the fuck down, Jake!_

I focused all my muscles at running, but I was shaking like a leaf by now and then - Blackout.

I woke up, minutes? Hours? Later. It had began to turn dark and I was surrounded by only trees. My head hurt but I was still in my human form.

 _Score! You kept your thoughts safe and sound, dude!_

My thoughts. Oh shit. They all came rushing back to me. The emotions, the images of her flashing through my memory of every angle I've seen her in so far. Yes, so far. This wouldn't be the last time I saw her, that much I was aware of. It was the factors around it that bothered me. That not only did I get to see her every day, but I had to LIVE with her as her stepbrother. Ew, I didn't want her to see me as some "brother" but the last thing I wanted was for this to ruin something between Billy and Karen. Billy had been through so much in life, and guys like him aren't very sociable and on top of it he's in a wheelchair, so he doesn't get these opportunities often. I felt that I was shaking again, I knew most of the pack were back at Sam's place and probably wouldn't hear me but I didn't want to take that risk. I knew who I wanted to share my thoughts with. The only one who isn't here. Bella.

 _Maybe you should call her?_

Yeah, let's do that! Let's call Bella up on her sweet, sweet honeymoon with mr. Stiff-face and tell her that, not only have I imprinted on my new stepsister, but also to take her precious time and help me out with this whole, bloody, mess? Is that what I should do, huh? - Well, yes! That IS what I should do. I have to. It's brilliant!

 _You're loosing it, bro._

I'm SO doing it. Oh, you watch me do it. Watch me!

I picked up my phone and searched through the contacts until 'Isabella' came up and then - Blackout.

 _What the fuck. You gotta get that in check, bro._

This was all too much for me. I kept fainting just by thinking about this whole situation. Tears slowly began to roll down my cheeks as my shaking finger pressed call.

See, I did call her.

It was midnight which meant that it would be early morning where they were at. I could hear the tones abruptly stop and in it's place I heard Bella's voice.

"Jacob? Jacob, is everything alright?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and just focused on her voice.

"No," was all I could manage to get out. I felt selfish for doing this but I had no other choice.

"What's the matter, are you ok?" Her voice was shaking on the other end. I had to calm her, which sort of calmed me as well.

"Relax, I'm fine physically but uhm," my voice failed me and I could only whisper, "I-I have imprinted." I sniffled then took a deeep breath. I had said it out loud for the first time and to someone else which had made it all become so real. At first it had just been sitting inside my head but now it was out there in the open. It was the reality I lived in now. I had imprinted on her and I would be, until the day I die.

"Oh Jacob that's - hold on," she excused herself and I think I could hear hurling at the other end.

"Are YOU alright?" I asked her nervously, and a bit protective.

"Yes, I'm fine, I think I just ate some bad chicken or something. But enough about me, who is she?" She sounded weak but so happy. So, relieved?

"She is uhm.. Ok-ok, please remember that I don't choose who I imprint on."

"You're GAY?"

"What?! No-no. I'm not gay. I'm not against it or anything but I'm just not gay, okay? It's.. my new stepsister." The last part came out of me so fast and now an even bigger stone was lifted of my chest. I could really see this in perspective now.

She got quiet for a while and then spoke up softly.

"Jake, we both know what you're going to do."

And I did know, but I wanted to hear it from her to see if she thought it'd be good.

"You know that just having her in your life is what matters, right? So just be there for her, even if it is as her brother. Who knows it all just might work out better than you expect. If you just talk to Billy I'm sure it'll work out." Her words just fell into place, she knew exactly what she was going to say but it didn't make it easier. But it was doable. I would try to be her brother.

"Thank you Bella, so much. And congratulations again, hope you'll get better so you can enjoy your honeymoon." Now I sincerely wanted it to be that way.

Anna's POV:

"Anna," I introduced myself and stretched out my slender hand towards Billy with a smile.

He grabbed it in his large one and shook it, "Billy. It's nice to finally meet you and put -"

"- A face to the name" I finished his sentence as I repeated myself from earlier when I had met Jacob and all the questions came running back to me.

"Exactly," Billy said and chuckled.

I hadn't said anything out of the ordinary, Jacob's father was just about to quote me from earlier without even knowing it which only proves to show even more how normal it was. Yet his reaction stated something completely different.

After all the huggings I finally stepped inside. The house looked very welcoming and I could tell it had my mothers touch all around. They led me through the hallway and into the kitchen where my mom had made her famous honey roasted vegetables with grilled chicken breast and gravy, and it filled the entire house with it's familiar scent. We ate and as time passed I realised more and more why Billy and my mom were so fond of each other. But I couldn't really stay focused at the conversation. I had heard mom whisper to Billy while doing the dishes, asking where Jacob had taken off, but all Billy did was to divert the conversation and calm her.

This couldn't be on me, it just couldn't.

 _You sure?_

Of course I'm not sure, look at my nails!

I had bit them so that they almost bled because of all the worrying thoughts.

I went to bed early after a nice evening, nice considering what had happened earlier and the fact that Jacob didn't seem to have the intentions to come back at all tonight. But even if I went to bed early I couldn't seem to fall asleep until long after midnight. It had began to rain lightly against the window and I looked over at Jacob's empty bed. I knew sleeping in the same room were only temporary, but maybe I'd get my own room faster than I had imagined. And I wasn't sure that I was happy about that fact.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I had never imagined it'd be so appreciated! Here is the update. Hope you'll like it as much as the last one! Some music will be added soon as well, to set the mood a bit you know? :D**


	3. 3:You Let the Fire Out

**Kina Grannis - The fire**

 _You let the fire out, and it's right in front of me_  
 _You let the fire out, and it's right in front of me_

 _You stood tall the fire began to let out,_  
 _I trusted you'd refrain and keep closed your mouth_

 _You let the fire out, and it's right in front of me_  
 _You let the fire out, and it's right in front of me_

 _Words crashing through the flames smoke spreading far_  
 _And I thought we'd remain free from it's harm_

 _You let the fire out, and it's right in front of me_  
 _You let the fire out, and it's right in front of me_

 _Will we burn_  
 _Will we burn_  
 _From the fire will we learn,_  
 _To be mindful and keep away from the words that ignite the flame_  
 _Our words will ignite the flame_

 _You let the fire out, and it's right in front of me_  
 _You let the fire out, and it's right in front of me_  
 _You let the fire out, and it's right in front of me_  
 _You let the fire out, and it's right in front of me_  
 _Right in front of me_  
 _Face it don't turn around, there's no running from the heat_

* * *

Anna's POV:

I woke up early the next day, blinking I sat up in the bed and looked around. The little room felt so big with the gaping empty bed that were across the room and I could feel a knot in my stomach.

 _Wow, he wasn't home yet?_

Wait! Maybe he has a girlfriend?

 _Of course he has a girlfriend! Did you not SEE him?_

How stupid I felt now, obviously he was to horny to even recognise me standing there right in front of the door as he was off, getting laid. Maybe he didn't want my whole aura to ruin his boner.

 _What a douche bag!_

Remember that this is only your own stupid theories.

 _My own stupid theories that are probably correct. Boning some chick is more important than saying hello to your new freaking stepsister?_

Now I was mad, it all seemed to fit into place in my crazy mind and the thought got me upset. Was I jealous?

 _No-no, you can't be jealous. Remember, you don't know him! You don't even know what his voice sounds like!_

Oh god, what if it's very nasal and high pitched?

 _Serves him right._

The thought of him with that voice made me laugh out loud as I was on my way to the kitchen but then I completely froze when I heard a completely different voice than I had just imagined.

"Morning."

He just sat there so casually by the kitchen table, eating cereal out of a fruit bowl. It looked as if he had fit one or two whole boxes of cereal in there and probably a whole jug of milk.

Cereals had been muffling his voice but it was still one of the sexiest voices I've heard. Then he swallowed and flashed me an infectious grin.

 _I had totally forgot that he was THAT gorgeous!_

So had I..

 _Wait, you do know that you and I, that we are.. you know? The same._

Yes, yes I'm not going crazy. Not yet anyway, but look.

 _So big that he takes up half the damn kitchen, I'd say. Steroids?_

Yup, think so.

 _Why couldn't he have a weird voice? It'd make it so much easier to not focus on his..hotness._

"Hi, did you have a fuck.. I mean a _fun_ night?"

 _What did you just say? What in tarnation was that?_

'Tarnation'? Really?

 _'Have a fuck night'? Really?_

Touché.

He looked at me, narrowing his eyes slightly as if he didn't quite understand my question.

"Fun is far from it," he said and chuckled as he shook his head and looked away, it seemed as if he didn't enjoy the subject of yesterday.

"Magical, wonderful or sexy might work a bit better for you maybe?"

 _Anna, what the fuck? Bitter much? Are you TRYING to create an awkward mood?_

Now he looked utterly confused.

"Try lonely, confusing and tiring," he countered me and then I could see the dark rings underneath his eyes as he looked at me again. I felt a wave of shame wash over me. Maybe he had some issues? He could've had a very long, hard night and here I came along, some stranger with accusations, ruining his mood even more.

"I'm so sorry," I said softly as I blushed.

"Don't apologise," he said and pulled out a chair for me next to him. "Breakfast? There are still some cereal left." He chuckled and shook the box of cereal to prove that it scrambled inside.

"Yes," I smiled towards him as I took a bowl and sat down next to him, "I'd love some."

His eyes followed me as I moved around and once I sat down he grinned widely towards me and poured up the cereal.

"Would you like to come with me today? I'm heading over to the beach, I could show you around this place if you'd like?"

I decided not to ask anymore about yesterday, it had clearly all been in my head and it seemed to bother him a lot when I brought it up. He seemed to really want to get to know me as well so it couldn't have had something with me to do anyway.

"Of course I do." Going with him to the beach? Just me and him? Oh God, what would I ware? Why was I getting nervous? This wasn't a date, it was.. I didn't know what it was but it sure as hell wasn't a date. I wanted it to be a date. Why couldn't it be? Why did we have to meet like this?

I took a bite as I looked over at him, his brown eyes met mine. He looked so innocent, so pure as the morning sun shown in on him through the window next to the table. His hair was a complete hot mess and he had pulled on a red, plaid dress-shirt over a black tank-top and the same loose fitting jeans from yesterday.

"Looks like we are getting a sunny day for once. It only happens once in a blue moon here in Forks so we should soak it in while we can," he said happily and drank up the last of his milk from the bowl. It had turned purple from all the sugary, flakes he had had soaking in there earlier.

The sun thing worried me. No sun? The entire summer? Freezing was one of my biggest pet peeves. And was he really talking to me about the weather?

"Not such a smooth talker, eh?" I arched a brow.

He laughed softly and shook his head,

"No, I don't seem to have that luck around you."

"But around everyone else you're like a risen Shakespeare?"

Now his laugh got louder and he looked at me in a very peculiar way, as if he truly admired my whole being. I had to look away so that I wouldn't blush too hard and faint.

"You're funny," he said once his laugh had faded. One of the most melodic laughs I had ever heard.

"Funny how? Funny like I'm a clown? I amuse you?" I said, waving my hands as if I were in the Italian mafia or something.

 _Anna! Seriously, did you just become Italian? What's the matter with you?_

What? What?! That was a spot on Joe Pesci impression, and you know it!

"Oh. You like Goodfellas? That's one of my favourite movies!" Jacob exclaimed and his whole face lit up.

See, he gets it!

 _Well, that's a relief. Someone who finally appreciate your extremely odd sense of humor. I mean I don't, you know? But what can you do?_

"Of course I do, it's a classic, come on. 'Never rat on yor friends, and always keep your mouth shut!'" I let out a giggle as I quoted Robert De Niro from the same movie but he didn't laugh anymore.

Now he was the one who turned his face away. Something about what I said had affected him, I could tell.

"Is something wrong? Did I.."

"No, it's just.. It's very complicated but I'll explain it all in time, I promise." The seriousness in his voice took me by surprise. Maybe this DID have something to do with me after all. Why did he have to be so freaking mysterious? Alright it does give off a sexy vibe, but come on! Why did he have to say that now? Couldn't he have waited until he actually could give me some facts? Couldn't he just have kept his mouth shut?

* * *

 **Thanks for the love and appreciation, here is yet another update which I hope you'll like! Jake is trying to act all cool but will he be able to keep that up around Anna? As you might've noticed I've added some music now as well that I hope will set your mood! :D**


	4. 4:Torturous Electricity

**Daughter - Landfill**

 _Throw me in a landfill_  
 _Don't think about the consequences_  
 _Throw me in the dirt pit_  
 _Don't think about the choices that you make_  
 _Throw me in the water_  
 _Don't think about the splash I will create_  
 _Leave me at the altar_  
 _Knowing all the things you just escaped_

 _Push me out to sea_  
 _On a little boat that you made_  
 _Out of the evergreen that you helped your father cut away_  
 _Leave me on the tracks_  
 _To wait until the morning train arrives_  
 _Don't you dare look back_  
 _Walk away_  
 _Catch up with the sunrise_

 _'Cause this is torturous electricity_  
 _Between both of us and this is_  
 _Dangerous 'cause I want you so much_  
 _But I hate your guts_  
 _I hate you_

 _So leave me in the cold_  
 _Wait until the snow covers me up_  
 _So I cannot move_  
 _So I'm just embedded in the frost_  
 _Then leave me in the rain_  
 _Wait until my clothes cling to my frame_  
 _Wipe away your tear stains_  
 _Thought you said you didn't feel pain_

 _Well this is torturous electricity_  
 _Between both of us and this is_  
 _Dangerous, 'cause I want you so much_  
 _But I hate your guts. I want you so much_  
 _But I hate your guts._  
 _Well this is torturous_  
 _Electricity between both of us_  
 _And this is dangerous 'cause I want you so much_  
 _But I hate your guts_  
 _I want you so much but I hate your guts_

Jacob's POV:

"I'm not going to ride on that death machine with you, are you crazy?" Anna crossed her arms and shook her head in protest when I was trying to convince her to hop on my motorcycle. Her long hair was glistening in the sun and she wore a pair of light blue jeans shorts and a yellow plaid flannel shirt that was a few sizes too big, covered her upper body and underneath she had a tight, white, tank top. I could see her beautiful curves since she left the flannel shirt unbuttoned, a fact that didn't make it easier not to want her all over me, in the slightest.

"I promise you, you'll never get hurt when you ride with me" I said as convincing as I could. I wanted her to trust me, even though she shouldn't. She really, really shouldn't. Emily had printed my brain with her scar and it scared me half to death even imagining hurting Anna like that.

Billy and Karen joined us outside and watched as I put the polished black fairings into place.

"I've ridden on that one" Karen said proudly and pointed towards the motorcycle, in case someone would think she meant my little, red Volkswagen rabbit. Which would've been more likely than me taking her out on this 'Death machine' as Anna chose to call it.

"YOU have been on that?" Anna asked a bit shocked. I got up and scraped off the dirt from my knees and saw Anna's face change slightly from terrified to curious as I joined in on the conversation.

"Yeah, she sure has" I confirmed and Karen lit up.

"As it was in motion?" Anna questioned as if we tried to fool her or something.

"He is very talented at manoeuvring that thing. And the rush you get!"

Karen was such a 'mom', taking care of everyone, making sure everyone was feeling alright and if not she always did her best to help. But she sure could let loose as well. A lot of energy in that one! I blushed at Karens words, but I was happy that she seemed to be convincing Anna to ride with me.

"Well if she's done it.." Anna said a bit hesitant.

"You don't have to, we can take the Rabbit or simply just walk through the Res." I suggested now that I knew that she at least trusted me enough to consider it. Even though her arms around my body was a thought I couldn't let go of.

 _Her arms, her legs, her.._

Ok, I think we get the picture, buddy.

Anna let out a nervous laugh and shook her head.

"No, no. I want to try it" she stated, not as hesitant this time.

"Alright, hop on then" I said and started it up. The rumbling noise made Anna take two steps back, almost tripping and falling on her butt in the mud. She was caught by Karen fortunately as she just looked at the motorcycle. All the while I was looking at her. She was so cute where she stood, no painter in the world could've ever recreated her beauty to its fullest, I was sure of it. Karen whispered something to her and then they both looked at me before Anna walked up to me and got on without a flinch. It surprised me, what had Karen said to her?

I handed her the helmet and she put it on and adjusted the straps, then she gave it a little nudge to prove that it was in securely in place.

"Where is yours then, mr tough guy?" She asked with a smirk.

I chuckled and knocked on my head.

"Bonehead like this can take anything"

"Let's go, then!" Was that excitement I could define in her voice? Then she placed her arms around my body and I had a hard time controlling my breath. My heart was beating so fast just by her touch and it got me sad in a way. I wanted this to be a date. I wanted to take her out this sunny day and treat her like the princess she was, but I couldn't. If things got weird between us, if she turned me down, I'd still have to live with her heartbroken and it would probably make me go insane in no time. It was hard just imagining her not wanting me in her life, since I needed her in mine.

 _But if you had a choice?_

I'd still choose her. After knowing that she exists, how could I ever go with another option?

Well, there is ONE other option but that goes down a very short and dark, dark path.

The wind caught my hair as we went out on the small road next to the house. Her hands tightened around my waist and I felt a rush that went through my entire spine from her touch. I could feel her chest pressed up against my warm back and the adrenaline pumped through my veins.

 _What was she doing to me?_

Our first stop was Sam's place. I hadn't talked to Sam yet, nor with Billy. I still hadn't found out a way to tell either of them that I had imprinted and all I really wanted to do was to ride off, away from this tribe, away from Billy and Karen, away from Sam and away from the house we lived in, so that it could be just us. Me and Anna.

 _Dude, you're crazy. What exactly do you think would happen then? That she'd begin to see you as 'Jake, the exiting guy that she eloped with and then fell madly in love with'?_

Maybe?

 _This isn't a movies you know? She'd probably see you as 'Jake, the idiot who kidnapped her against her will, tried to force her to fall in love with him so she call the cops and you ends up in a mental hospital.'_

Even that is better than being 'Jake, her stupid fucking step bro'.. Ew.

 _Alrighty then, Straightjacket-Jake, but either way it ends up with you two NOT falling in love. At least living with her is a way for you to see her every day._

I was right, that was what mattered after all. I had to focus on that, but it was hard not wanting her more and more. No it wasn't hard, that's an understatement. This was fucking torture.

I almost wanted to take a detour just so that she would hold me longer but only five minutes later I could see Sam's house torn up down the road.

I leaned the motorcycle against the house and waited for her to get her helmet off. Then I went up the porch and let her in first and then stepped inside myself.

"No knock, no nothing?" She asked a bit surprised.

"Nah, that's not how we roll here in the Res" I said and chuckled.

"How is it that we roll here?" I heard Seth's voice and then saw his head pop up in a doorframe that led to the kitchen.

"With style and fucking finesse, how else?" Embry said before we even came inside. As we stepped into the kitchen it looked as if Anna got a bit overwhelmed by all the people that were there.

"YOU do that Embry? I really couldn't tell!" Quill said and laughed loudly and me and Seth joined in.

"This is Anna, Karens daughter" I couldn't present her as my stepsister, I just couldn't. All their heads shot up and looked at her and I instantly put my arm lightly around her as I noticed some of them checking her out.

 _Nothing wrong with a friendly embrace, right?_

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Anna! When did you arrive?" Sam asked.

"Yes, hi! It's nice to meet you all, I came yesterday actually" I could tell that Anna got slightly nervous from all the looks.

"Oh, I thought that Jake might've been keeping you to himself for a while since Karen came months ago. He has serious sharing issues." Jared joked and smirked towards me.

"What the fuck do you mean by that? Are you implying something?" I asked, way, way more defensive than I normally would. The others looked a bit shocked at my sudden mood change.

"Whoa Jake, come on? It was a joke. Got and issue with jokes perhaps?" Jared held up his hands as to show that he meant no harm.

"Why do you keep saying I have issues, perhaps you're the one who'll have a big fucking issue if you don't shut your mouth about shit you know nothing about?" I growled.

"Jake, hey? Hey! Come on. Just come with me out back and let the girls talk for a while?" Sam asked calmly and I saw Emily make her way over to a very confused, Anna. This was not how it was meant to go.

Sam took me by the shoulders and led me out of the kitchen, I looked back at Anna one more time, her and Emily were smiling towards one another so I could relax slightly before leaving her and heading out back.

"So, you've imprinted?"

"What? What the fuck is up with all these accusations?" I began to shake now.

 _How did he know? Was it that obvious?_

"But you have, right? It's pretty obvious, dude!"

 _Apparently.._

"Yeah, so? It's not like I can do anything about it anyway. I mean she's my.."

"Stepsister? Oh come on! What are you? Twelve? It's not like you guys are related or have grown up together or anything."

"It's not just that."

"Then what is it? What is it that you're trying to convince me is a reason to fight your own fate?"

"What about Billy's fate then? What if it goes wrong and it ruins something between him and Karen?"

"What if, what if, what if? You can't live by "what if's" man. I mean sure it's good not to make rash decisions but you can not fight this Jake. It'll tare you up inside if you do and those bags under your eyes does not look good on you" he said and nudged me and I felt my whole body relax as I joined in on his chuckle.

"I guess you're right"

"Of course I am right, Billy will understand, it's not like you've got any choice here."

He was absolutely right, this wasn't on me. I didn't know who this was on. Her? No one? Or God, perhaps? If there even is one. But it sure as hell wasn't on me. I couldn't control this in the least.

"Congratulations, dude!" He patted my shoulder and gave me a wink before we headed inside.

"Thanks, I guess?" I said but I wasn't so sure this was something to congratulate, not yet anyway. She could still turn me down even though I had decided not to hold back anymore.


	5. 5:Falling Through Lost Spaces

**Ben Howard - The Wolves**

 _Falling from high places, falling through lost spaces,_

 _Now that we're lonely, now that there's nowhere to go._  
 _Watching from both sides, these clock towers burning up,_  
 _I lost my time here, I lost my patience with it all._

 _And we lost faith, in the arms of love._

 _Where you been hiding lately, where you been hiding from the news?_  
 _Cause we've been fighting lately, we've been fighting with the wolves._  
 _With the wolves. With the wolves._  
 _Red tongues and hands._

 _Falling from high places, falling through lost spaces,_  
 _Now that we're lonely, now that we're so far from home._  
 _Watching from both sides, these towers been tumbling down,_  
 _I lost my mind here, I lost my patience with the lord._  
 _Oh, with the lord_

 _And we lost faith, oh in the arms of love_  
 _(Love love love)_

 _Where you been hiding lately, where you been hiding from the news?_  
 _Cause we've been fighting lately, we've been fighting with the wolves._  
 _With the wolves. With the wolves._  
 _Red tongues and hands._

 _Oh, we lost faith in the arms of love._  
 _(Love love love love love love)_

 _Red tongues and hands._

* * *

Jacob's POV:

I walked straight back into the kitchen, I felt as light as a feather as I sat down next to her.

"What did you give him Sam? Got some over for me?" Embry mocked and Sam chuckled.

"Nah sorry, he has something you'd only dream of buddy!" Everyone looked at me and Sam for a while and I noticed that some of them put two and two together by the looks on their faces.

"Pah, so what about all the Bella crap we've been through?" Leah sneered.

"Shut up" I growled back at her and gave her a very serious look, so serious that not even her could keep the eye contact.

"Who is Bella?" Anna asked and I bit my bottom lip as I tried to breath.

 _Stupid Leah, could she ever just shut her face and stop ruining it for everyone?_

"Bella is a friend to the tribe who has recently gotten married, nothing to worry about." Emily assured Anna and I could see that Anna trusted Emily.

'Thank-you' I mouthed to Emily as Anna got in a conversation with Seth, she shook her head and smiled. 'Congratulation' she mouthed back and now I was smiling too and my eyes were drawn back to Anna. She looked up at me, I could spot some small freckles over her sun kissed nose and then I saw her bright eyes that looked right back into mine. The coldness that had embedded my heart turned warm and fuzzy, I almost got dizzy and felt even warmer than I was before. Then, softly, I stroke a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

 _I just couldn't resist it._

I looked at my hand and then back into her eyes.

 _What was I doing? Chill Jake, just chill. You've got this!_

I had only held back my feelings towards her for a day or so but now as I had decided not to do so anymore, it was as if I had torn down a huge invisible wall between us. The feelings completely took over hand and everything I did was on pure impulse.

"Y-you don't want that getting in the eyes now, do you?" I harmlessly whitewashed the truth and shrugged as I gave her a half smile.

"I guess not, thank you!" she giggled and I could see a rosy hue that lightly coloured her cheeks by my touch.

Emily placed two big pots of peach cobbler on the table and then grabbed two big pitchers of ice tea and placed them on the table as well. Sam placed out bowls, spoons and glasses but before they reached the surface of the table everyone had grabbed their own bowls and spoons and began to dig in. I saw that Anna looked over at Emily who smilingly watched how they huffed and puffed to get to the cobbler first. It seemed like those two were really getting along. We laughed and ate and had a really good time and it wasn't just Emily and her who got along, she seemed to get along with everyone apart from Leah. But then again who did?

"So.. Maybe you would like to come with me to the ocean now?" I asked her and cocked a brow as I threw a look at the rest of the pack, wanting to get away from them for a little while. I actually couldn't wait to be alone with her finally. I hadn't really talked to her much for obvious reasons but now I wanted to know everything about her.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I wore my bikini just in case" she said and snapped the straps of the bikini top with her thumbs. It was a purple coloured strap and now I REALLY couldn't wait to leave with her. But maybe it'd be weird not to invite the others? I didn't want her to feel like I wanted her all to myself, even though I did, because of what Jared had said earlier about me having sharing issues.

"Uhm, do any of you wanna.." I began but I was cut off by Sam who held out his hand towards me and shook his head.

"Just get out of here you two, we'll see you tonight alright?"

 _He saved me yet again. I definitely had to come up with a way to repay him now since he had done me huge favours twice in a row._

Yup, a real stand up guy.

"What's tonight?" I asked him a bit confused but I surely could guess what he had planned for Anna and it made me nervous.

"What do you think we'll do tonight? You, her, down by the fire at eight!"

"Ok, see you there" He could hear on my tone that I was very unenthusiastic about the whole thing. Then we said goodbye and Anna got a bunch of hugs before we got out and hopped back up on the motorcycle.

"I was thinking that maybe I'd show you the cliffs first instead of the beach?" I asked before we took off.

"Yeah, sure! You know this place better than I do so you can call the shots" She smiled and put her helmet back on and placed her arms back around my waist.

"You really sure you'd want to give me that much power?" I teased her, my raspy voice going an octave lower in my doubt.

"I'm sure, I trust you as much as you can trust someone you've barely known for 24 hours, mostly cus mom seems to like you so much" she said and her smile grew a size.

 _We'll see how much you'll trust me after this._

My wait were over. I had finally found the one and she were clinging to my frame, creating goosebumps all over my back and down my arms. I probably looked like i'd slept with a hanger in my mouth by my huge smile. But how could I not? I was probably the happiest man alive, pehaps that happiest man that had ever existed, if that was even possible. Then again Anna beats the impossible just by being her, she were the definition of perfect. She didn't really seem to mind my company either, perhaps she was into me too?

 _Is this a date?_

Nah, it can't be. Right?

I stopped the motorcycle as we arrived and turned off the engine.

"This is another place I come to but this place, apart from the beach, is not for relaxing" I said with my hoarse voice and let out a chuckle.

"What _is_ this place for then?" Anna asked a bit hesitantly.

"Thrills, adrenaline rushes, I guess" I said and thought that no rush was comparable to the one I got everytime we touched. I looked out over the view and took her hand to take her closer to the edge with me. I sat down with my legs dangling abowe the water. The waves thrashed against the rocks below and I could feel the cool wind against my skin as it caught my hair. It was beautiful, the sun was illuminating the waves, creating lines in the water as I looked at it from up above.

"But it can be quite relaxing as well" I gave her an infectious grin and patted the gound next to me for her to take a seat next to me.

Her legs shook slightly as she took a step closer to me.

"Fear of heights?" I asked her and reached out my hand, she took it and sat down slowly next to me, keeping her slender legs away from the edge by holding her knees to her chin with her free arm.

"One out of a whole lot." She sighed slightly.

"What is your other fears?" I raised my brow.

"Do you have an hour to spare?" she giggled and relaxed a bit as we held hands.

"That many?" I asked, surprised.

"No-no, not really. I guess the dark and uhm.. dying alone is a big one."

"Yeah, the dark I can understand, I mean you never know what's hiding in there but dying alone? You worry about that already? Don't most people our age think they're invincible?"

"Well some might might have that mentality. But then again, I'm not _most people_ Jake." She explained and I just shook my head. She certainly was not like most people, she was very special, unique, one of a kind -

"- A bit abnormal you might say" she said and began to laugh and I just shook my head again.

"You're interesting" I corrected her, "what is your favourite colour?" I continued as I looked into her beautiful eyes.

"You want to know what my favourite colour is?" Now she was the one who sounded surprised.

"I want to know everything about you" I confessed truthfully and felt a blush coming on. She smiled as she thought for a second.

"Oh, uhm it's a tough one but I'd go with green" she said and showed off her pearly whites.

"Green, really? I had you pinned as a Black fan."

 _How embarrassing are you? Black fan? Come on!_

Then I held up my hands as I began to laugh.

"I am so sorry," I raised my brows, "that was a very horrible pun." She looked at me very confused.

"I don't even get it, Black fan? Is that some team I should know of?" she asked and giggled.

"My last name is Black" I confessed bashful and as she understood it I could see that she was blushing too.

"So, if you won a million dollars, what would you do? And no charity crap! Stuff, what stuff would you buy, or do?"I continued quickly, trying not to make things awkward.

"How did I win them?"

"Does it matter?" I arched a brow.

"Well I don't want any tax workers come snooping around my stuff if I'd won them in say, an illegal cockfight in Africa somewhere."

"I don't think the steaks are that high in cockfights, and aren't they more common in Asia than Africa? And why would you even win them like that in the first place?"

"Hey, I'm against animal cruelty, you on the other hand is the one who seems to know a thing or two about cockfights. What are you? Some kind of cockfighting expert? Can't we just stop saying the word cockfight?"

"You started it" I blamed her and ruffled her hair as I laughed.

"Well you enlarged it" she countered.

"I enlarged what? The cockfight" I teased her.

"The conversation, you idiot" she said and started laughing as well as she nudged me.

"Ok, well you won them on the lottery"

"Then I'd buy a plane" she said without thinking.

"A plane? But you're afraid of heights?"

"Yes, but I love to travel and once you get where you want to be the fear is usually worth it" she traced the lines in my hand as she spoke. She didn't mind me being so close to her at all, on the other hand she seemed to enjoy it. I smiled again, and pulled her a bit closer to me. I wanted to pick that brain until I knew her inside and out. Every new detail woke up a new fasination and filled me with at least three new questions. Everything about her was interesting to me. I sat there and asked her about the places she had traveled - India, Italy and Australia. Her dreams of having her own dog but her mom being allergic. Her first pet, a Lizard named Ruben. Her hobbies and so on, then all of a sudden I stood up, slowly, holding her hands and dragging her up with me. "I only have one more question for you today Anna. Do you really trust me?" I didn't smile now, I was dead serious as I looked into her eyes, biting my lip as I waited for her to say something. She stood up with me, lightly placing a hand upon mine.

"I have just told you a lot of things that most people don't know about me so weirdly I do, Jacob. I trust you" she almost whispered those last words and I asked her to close her eyes and stand by the edge of the cliff. She did just as I told her to do.

"Are you going to pull a 'Titanic' on me?" She asked and slowly spread her arms out as I stood behind her and embraced her.

"Are you sure you trust me?" I asked her and felt my legs beginning to shake of excitement.

"I'm sure" she breathed out.

"Then jump with me on three" I said confidently.

"Wait.. What? Are you insane? Are you completely out of your fucking mind? I can't jump with you. Are you some kind of suicide case trying to pull me with you?" She pulled out of my grip and turned around to look at me.

"No-no, we won't die. I promise you that we won't die. I've jumped from here many times and it won't hurt you a bit as long as you jump with me. I thought you said you trusted me." I sounded hurt even if I tried not to.

She looked down on her feet, then she looked up into my eyes and swallowed. Her knees began to shake violently.

"One.." She began and I looked at her with widened eyes.

"No, no. We don't have to do this if you're scared, you know?"

"Two.." She continued determined and smiled before she turned with her back towards me and placed my hands back on her waist.

"Three." We both said at the same time and then I leaped off. Throwing us both off of the edge and now I felt nothing either above nor below. All that I could feel was her and the extreme rush as we spiralled down, fast, intertwined in one another. I held her, my upper body protecting her from the cold and the splash created from the water. I wondered what she thought of it, what she thought of me. I had a violently tingling sensation all over my entire body and my heart felt as if it would beat it's way out of my chest.

As soon as we hit water I began to swim upwards with her arms around me. The sun's rays were split on the surface of the water, creating prisms that shone down on us. Her hair flowed in the waves making her look like a soaring angel. As we got to the surface she looked straight into my eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Whooooo-ho" he little mouth were shaped like an 'o' as she screamed and tilted her head back, then she looked back at me with the biggest smile and I smiled widely back at her.

"Quite the rush, huh?" I hoped she reached half the level I was at right now.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I've had a major writersblock, so sorry about that but here is an update finally. Thank you guys for the reviews they are much appreciated, it's great to hear that the story amuses some of you cuties! :D Feel free to send even more reviews, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	6. 6:Happy as a New Dawn

**Ben Howard - Old Pine**

 _Hot sand on toes, cold sand in sleeping bags_  
 _I've come to know that memories_  
 _Were the best things you ever had_  
 _The summer shone beat down on bony backs_  
 _So far from home where the ocean stood_  
 _Down dust and pine cone tracks_

 _We slept like dogs down by the fire side_  
 _Awoke to the fog all around us_  
 _The boom of summer time_

 _We stood_  
 _Steady as the stars in the woods_  
 _So happy-hearted_  
 _And the warmth rang true inside these bones_  
 _As the old pine fell we sang_  
 _Just to bless the morning_

 _Hot sand on toes, cold sand in sleeping bags_  
 _I've come to know the friends around you_  
 _Are all you'll always have_  
 _Smoke in my lungs, or the echoed stone_  
 _Careless and young, free as the birds that fly_  
 _With weightless souls now_

 _We stood_  
 _Steady as the stars in the woods_  
 _So happy-hearted_  
 _And the warmth rang true inside these bones_  
 _We stood_  
 _Steady as the stars in the woods_  
 _So happy-hearted_  
 _And the warmth rang true inside these bones_  
 _As the old pine fell we sang_  
 _Just to bless the morning_

 _We grow, grow, steady as the morning_  
 _We grow, grow, older still_  
 _We grow, grow, happy as a new dawn_  
 _We grow, grow, older still_  
 _We grow, grow, steady as the flowers_  
 _We grow, grow, older still_  
 _We grow, grow, happy as a new dawn_  
 _We grow, grow, older still_

* * *

Anna's POV :

Holy crap! What in all that is good did just happen? My head was spinning, I felt my heart pummelling fast in my chest and I was shaking violently as I couldn't stop lauging.

"That was the most exciting thing I've done so far," I said once I had found my voice again.

"I hoped you'd react that way." He smiled, his hair hung in wet, dripping strands. His eyelashes looked so much longer once wet and so dark as they framed his beautiful brown eyes.

 _I totally wanna kiss him_. _Should I?_

Did you hit your head in the fall after all? You can't just do that. You've known him for two days, well one since yesterday was only a short awkward stare at eachother and nothing more.

I don't really know what had happened over at Sam's house but something had changed about Jacob I just couldn't really place my finger on it. Perhaps it had something to do with the 'things he couldn't explain just yet'.

I _do_ know that there were _a lot_ of huge dudes there though, and I'm not kidding when I say that they looked as if they could've easily beat any action hero I've ever seen so far. Were they all pumped up on anabolic steroids? Maybe one always tried to get bigger than the other until they all looked like Lou Ferrigno? Well the actual Hulk could almost work as a comparison to those guys as well.

 _Let's hope they don't have temper tantrums._

As we came to the shore I carefully tripped on the smooth cobblestones with him, trying my best to keep my head up and my feet down.

 _In other terms, not to fall straight on my face. That happens to me a lot, especially when I'm nervous_.

I stole glances at him all the way across the shore, his perfect features were complemented by the sunset. What we had just done was indescribable. I had felt a spark that was lit inside of me mid air with him and that spark had now started a fire inside of me. A fire that I really couldn't control and even if this might ruin our whole living situation, that fire surely burned for him and it grew by the second.

It bugged me that he were so secretive, I wanted him to open up just like I had done.

 _You even told him about Ruben, some juicy info he got a hold on there._

Shut up, at least I open up a bit unlike him. All he told me was his last name. Black.

 _So? Have you told him yours?_

I have not but that's nor here nor there, idiot conscience.

"My last name is Woods, I don't think I've told you that."

There, I did it!

 _Natural. Great job!_

I don't really appreciate this new sarcasm thing.

 _Really? You don't? What a shocker._

Shut up!

"No you haven't, what a great last name."

What an odd compliment that was but it made me smile, coming from him.

"Thanks," I giggled lightly and pulled a hand through my almost dried hair. I collected two pigtails on each side of my head and began to swirl them into space-buns, keeping them in place with hairbands that I kept around my wrists. My clothes were getting dry from the wind that had begun to blow stronger once we were down on the shore, but I still I kept my warmth while walking next to Jacob. He literally radiated heat.

The bonfire crackled and shone on everyone sitting around it, lighting up their faces. I recognised the Avengers that I had met earlier that day, sitting comfortably around the fire. When they spotted me and Jake they all flew up and greeted us as they gave me very tight hugs. First up was the guy who everyone seemed to look up to like some God. The big one with the deep voice, he was the obvious Thor of the gang. I think he went by the name Sam. Then came two guys at once, Jared and Embry followed by the Hulk himself. Paul, was it? And then the guy with the strange name, perhaps Quil. Then came little Seth and gave me the biggest of hugs despite his size, before he sat down next to Jacob. He was reminding me of a loyal dog who followed Jake around wherever he went. It was very sweet. I saw the Black Widow, also known as Leah, just glaring at us from the other side of the bonfire. When we all had said our "Hello's" the boys went back to their seats on the washed up, dried, logs and I went and sat down next to Jacob. I noticed how the fire shone in various beautiful colours, almost a blueish-green, Jacob had explained it was because of the wood they burned. I waved to my mom who sat by Billy and the elders that were there and she smilingly waved back. Then I looked at the elders, their eyes were so full of knowledge and wisdom. I tried to just imagine half of the things they must've seen throughout their life, so far. The elder Quil began to speak and I was mesmerised by his every word. He spoke with such character, not loudly, not harsh, no he had true character. He spoke quietly, and slowly, bringing every word to life with his hoarse voice.

Me and Jacob decided to take the motorcycle back home once all the stories were told. My mom was walking back with Billy and some of the others who was headed the same way. This would give us some more alone time, a fact I was truly happy about.

I snug up to him from behind as we almost flew through the woods at a high speed, the greens flashing by beside us. It sure did give me butterflies but it was nothing compared to what I had experienced earlier that day, jumping from the cliffs in the arms of Jacob Black. Then we came to our final stop for tonight and Jacob put his motorcycle back into the garage as I clasped off the helmet and was glad I was rid of it for the day. I had let my hair out as I put the helmet on and it was flowing everywhere.

"Wow, those stories were absolutely incredible" I raved on as I began to brush out my hair with my fingertips.

He looked at me with a grin as we stepped inside, "you really think so?"

"Yes, of course. The whole descended from wolves thing, it gets your imagination going. I mean wouldn't that be just amazing?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it amazing."

"Then what would you call it?"

"Strange, monstrous, abnormal."

"Well, then we've got somewhat different views on what those things are"

He's whole face lit up, now he was truly comparable to the sun so warm and bright. What was up with these sudden mood changes? Did he _like_ me not sharing his opinion?

"Want to join me in our room?" He asked a bit mischievously and I felt a tingle in my stomach and blushed.

"On one condition" I demanded with a smirk.

"And what is that?" He arched a brow.

"That you start answering some questions now."

He chuckled and held his hand out towards the room.

"After you then."

* * *

 **A/N Hi, I hope you liked this part! As you might have noticed I changed the name of the fanfic, it's because it bugged me how close the first name were to New Moon. There are also so many comparisons between Jacob and the sun so it fits better IMO. I actually didn't know this was a phenomenon that could occur and it's not the most original name, but I like it! :D Review and take care, sweethearts!**


	7. 7:Right Through Your Arms

**Skylar Grey - Cannonball**

 _Well they can try to sink us, but I'll just swim_  
 _Because my will is stronger than a gale force wind_

 _Look out, look out, 'cause each time I fall_  
 _I'll be crashing down, right through your arms_

 _Here I come_  
 _Cannonball, cannonball_  
 _Here I come_  
 _Cannonball, cannonball, cannonball_

 _And when they light their torches, when they scream and yell_  
 _I'm gonna raise my flag and gonna give 'em hell_

 _Look out, look out, 'cause each time I fall_  
 _I'll be crashing down, right through your arms_

 _Here I come_  
 _Cannonball, cannonball_  
 _Here I come_  
 _Cannonball, cannonball, cannonball_

 _At the end of the day_  
 _When the air is still and the sky is grey_  
 _Let's swim_  
 _Who will be standing?_  
 _I challenge you all_  
 _Bombs away, bombs away_

 _Here I come_  
 _Cannonball, cannonball_  
 _Here I come_  
 _Cannonball, cannonball_  
 _Here I come_  
 _Cannonball, cannonball_  
 _Here I come_  
 _Cannonball, cannonball, cannonball_

* * *

I sat on my bed and held my knees to my chest as I leaned against the wall. Jake sat beside me with his legs crossed and took up most of the bed. I breathed one, two times and then I forced myself to look into his eyes. It was almost too much for me. This whole day was filled with moments that I'd remember forever. All my thoughts spinned round and round in my head. The jump we made, all the questions he wanted answers to and all the stories told by the bonfire. It was as if he was all up in me, I could feel it and it felt as if the people around us had noticed it too because of the way they behaved in our presence. Did he do this to all the girls he met? Was he just a very charming guy? But even if he was just naturally charming, I fell for it, totally!

 _Have you seen his abs? I only have one word for them. Grrr._

Grrr Isn't a word, it's a fucking sound. A sound that should be avoided to use at all times!

 _Alright so how would you describe them then? Hm?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Alright you're drooling! Just stop thinking of them!_

His eyes glistened in the moonlight that shone in through the little window we had in our room. He was so incredibly beautiful. He totally mesmerised me. More intriguing than anyone I've ever met before. A real dream. He could literally be compared to a supermodel. Well, a very robust, overgrown and raw supermodel. Not a polished doll, no, he was a real man with big strong arms. A dark and raspy voice that lingered in my ears as he spoke to me. Not to mention his scent, warm sandalwood, tree sap and toothpaste. Mmmm.

 _Aha, seems like you have a crush on him?_

I'm afraid so..

Billy and mom had come home but they went straight to bed so me and Jacob are going to be spending the night alone. That was something I would have to get used to, I would spend all nights alone with him as long as we had to share a room together. But they had the blueprints to the guest house ready that they were going to build in the backyard. I knew I was the one who was going to sleep there. At first I loved the idea of having a little house all by myself but at the same time I started to feel sort of excited to share a room with Jacob now.

 _He sure is nothing like you had imagined!_

Indeed he isn't.

I didn't feel uncomfortable with him at all mostly since he seemed to appreciate every little thing I said and did. It was as if I paralysed him sometimes, he could look at me in such a unique and mysterious way that it instantly starts to tingle in my stomach and then it washes over my entire body.

 _He sure is intense to say the least! Ask him about it!_

What, I can't ask why he's so intense, that'd be awkward as hell.

 _But you want to know, damn it. Don't you want to confirm if this is just some fling or if he has actually fallen for you._

Stop it! Don't you even say that. He hasn't _fallen_ for me! He's just.. You know? Flirty I guess.. How could such a gorgeous man be interested in someone like me?

"Alright, shoot!" Jake looked at me, curiously. Waiting for me to start asking some questions.

"Okey, well why did you freak out back over at Sam and Emily's place and then came back after talking to Sam looking like a kid on his birthday at Disney land?" I gave him a very serious look.

 _Wow, you definitely don't save the best for last._

He pressed his lips together and furrowed his brows as he looked at me.

"Erm, do you want to know the truth?"

"Mostly I prefer the truth over lies, so yes."

"Okey, the truth is that I think that you are very cute and uhm, I-I thought it felt weird since we are going to live together and our parents are married and all that but I spoke to Sam and he gave me some good advice that really lightened my mood." He looked back at me just as serious.

We both sat in a comfortable silence just looking at each other. As he had let those words out his furrowed brows relaxed and his pressed lips formed into a bashful Colgate smile. He blushed and let out a very soft chuckle as he rubbed his neck still keeping the eye contact. I was blushing too, hard. I felt the heat on my cheeks and I my hands were getting sweaty.

 _He thinks that YOU are cute and he is emotional about it!_

Me?! Really? I just couldn't believe that he would find someone like me attractive. I mean I'm slightly above average looking, but _he_ looks top of the line. Magnificent. Amazing!

"A-and thats the truth?" I let out a giggle and began to bite my nails. This was really getting too much. There's a certain amount of precious moments that one can manage to experience in only one day. I had reached the limit of that long ago. This whole day was indescribable, when I think of it it is probably one of the best days in my entire life and yesterday were so horrible. It's remarkable how things can work out for the better sometimes. Was this really true?

"No, that wasn't the entire truth. That's not really how I see you.." He pursed his lips and looked at me deep, deep into my eyes. I felt the heat coming from him as he sat so close to me. I wanted to move away from him as I felt the anger build up inside me.

I broke the eyecontact, I couldn't stand to even look at him. What is wrong with him? Alright now I don't have any issues with moving out to that stupid guesthouse, I want to head out to the forest with an axe and start chopping some wood so that I could start building the God damn thing it myself, _immediately_. I wanted to get out right now. This was a really bad idea, how would I be able to keep living here now? With him? I felt the tears burning behind my eyes.

"I don't think that you are cute," he breathed slowly and I felt my stomach flipped upside down and turned inside out. Was he joking with me? This was the worst joke I've ever experienced. Suddenly all the magical moments turned into nightmares in my head. Like all the feelings I had experienced had only been in my head. They weren't real, just figments of my imagination. Of course he wasn't serious about this.

 _What a fucking asshole, hit him on the shoulder. Hard!_

And I surely did, that's how mad I was.

"Then why the hell whould you even say that you did? That's incredibly cruel, and wrong and- and-, " I sniffled and then it came. I was furious and amed a shot towards his shoulder and - Bam - my knuckles were burning in pain. I screamed out but he shoved a pillow in my face so that I wouldn't wake up Billy and my mom.

He took a deep breath and then he took my hurting hand in one hand and cupped my cheeks with his other big, soft hand so that I would look at him again. My cheeks were burning but still his hands were so much warmer. He searched my face with his eyes and then he stopped as he came to my crying eyes. He looked into them and swallowed before he began to speak, clear and slowly.

"I think that you are the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen, I'm sorry if you thought that I was leading you on just to disappoint you. It bothers me how you could doubt that I dont find you special considering everything we've done today. If you'd let me, Anna, I'd love to take you out for a real date."

My heart stopped for a second. It actually felt as if the whole wide world took a pause for a second. A pause for us.

WHAT?! Ok I'm shaking. Oh god I'm sweating on my back and it is running down towards my ass, this is making me feel very uncomfortable. My hands are almost dripping as well and I couldn't even feel the pain of my, probably completely broken, hand. What do I say? I wanted to scream out " _yes"_ but I'm going to try to keep my cool.

 _Your cool? You ain't cool._

Hey, I am cool as a cucumber!

"I-I'd really like that," was all I were able to stutter out.

 _Still pretty laid back. Hats off to you!_

Excuse me hats of to who now?

 _YOU!_

That's right. I have a freaking date with Jacob fucking Black! Me! I couldn't really believe it myself. Now I had a hundred and one questions for him but I couldn't pick either one of them. This was the best day ever!

* * *

 **Thank you for the lovely support! Things are getting serious and it's not that long until Jake gets a visit from Charlie. He has quite an important message for Jacob that will turn this around a bit. I can't wait, hope you liked this part and watch the music video to the lyrics up there if you haven't already, it's awesome! And please send reviews! Hugs to ya'll.**


	8. 8:Wherever We Are,Here in This Now

**Gabrielle Aplin - What did you do?**

 _Hiding behind all of the walls_  
 _Running inside, locking the door_  
 _Nothing ahead_  
 _No one to hurt_  
 _You know you can't fall off the floor_

 _I didn't look for you_  
 _I didn't ask for this_  
 _I didn't need you to pull me apart_

 _I've been falling out of control_  
 _I think of you wherever I go_  
 _Oh, what did you do?_  
 _Oh, what did you do to me?_  
 _I've never felt so lonely alone_  
 _I didn't care 'til you came along_  
 _Oh, what did you do?_  
 _Oh, what did you do to me?_  
 _Oh, what did you do?_  
 _Oh, what did you do to me?_

 _I'm in the dark_  
 _I'm such a mess_  
 _Wherever we are. here in this now_  
 _So look what you've done wasn't my fault_  
 _You'll see the worst if you stick around_

 _I didn't call for you_  
 _I didn't ask for this_  
 _I didn't need you to pull me apart_

 _I've been falling out of control_  
 _I think of you wherever I go_  
 _Oh, what did you do?_  
 _Oh, what did you do to me?_  
 _I've never felt so lonely alone_  
 _I didn't care 'til you came along_  
 _Oh, what did you do?_  
 _Oh, what did you do to me?_  
 _Oh, what did you do?_  
 _Oh, what did you do to me?_

 _Oooh, ooh, oh oh_  
 _Oooh, ooh, oh oh_

 _I didn't look for you_  
 _I didn't ask for this_  
 _I didn't need you to_  
 _But I'm coming round to it_

 _I've been falling out of control_  
 _I think of you wherever I go_  
 _Oh, what did you do?_  
 _Oh, what did you do?_  
 _I've never felt so lonely alone_  
 _I didn't care 'til you came along_  
 _Oh, what did you do?_  
 _Oh, what did you do to me?_  
 _Oh, what did you do?_  
 _Oh, what did you do to me?_

 _Oooh, ooh, oh oh_  
 _Oooh, ooh, oh oh_

* * *

I woke up and rubbed my eyes as I looked around in our little room, no sunshine was shining in through the window today but I could hear the faint tapping on the window from the days had passed on. Four days to be exact and four amazing nights spent alone with Jacob, talking about anything and everything. Four days ago since Jacob asked me to go on a date with him and now the day had come. He had wanted the date to be on a Friday. I had no idea why it had to be this Friday or what he had planned for us but either way I was super nervous. I had never been on an official date like this before and it was nerve racking. Maybe he'd take me out to a romantic picnic, or maybe with the rain and all he'd take me out to dinner, someplace quiet, candle lit and very cozy and we could hold hands while we eat and just stare into each others eyes while some string quartet fills the room with soft music.

I had to get out of my stupid head filled with cheesy daydreams and I had to figure out what to wear, I didn't want to over do it but I still wanted to look like I had put some effort into it which wasn't the easiest task in this weather when all I could wear was jeans and warm sweaters. I hadn't talked to my mom yet since I felt it was too early but Jake had talked to Billy, he said that he had to because Sam had been telling Billy somethings that had made him suspicious so he had to come clean about it and that he had to keep his dad involved. I didn't oppose to it and Billy took it really well, he seemed thrilled even and he had promised to keep it a secret from my mom. Billy truly was one of the nicest guys I had met. Jacob had been acting a little strange though ever since, snickering with Billy and Sam every time they were around like something was going on. Billy had also been giving me these looks, as if something was about to happen to me. It didn't really give me a bad feeling though, just making me even more nervous than I already was.

I sat up in my warm bed and pulled my knees up to my chest, Jake had already got up and I could hear him and my mom laughing from the kitchen. His laugh made me all giddy and I was smiling to myself as I thought of our date today. Maybe he'd kiss me? I hoped so much that he would! We had had these moments this passed week that felt as if they could've easily lead up to a kiss but he always ruined those moments in one way or another which bothered me a lot. He always made it seem like he didn't even realise that he was doing it but it was as if he kept me on a distance. He _did_ want to take me out on a date, apparently his first date too, so I knew I had to mean something to him even so.

The tension was in the air at the breakfast table, Jacob and Billy stopped eating and looked at me as I came into the kitchen. I couldn't really make out what they felt by their looks. Suspense?

I hade decided on a pair of grey, tight jeans and a white sweater that showed off a bit of my cleavage, but not too much and I had put up my wavy hair in a pony tail.

"I heard you guys are heading out for the day," mom said with a smile and I blushed, I knew I couldn't blush because why would I, just for spending the day out? But that wasn't what I was going to do. I wanted to tell her, I wanted to talk to my mom about going on my first date today. We usually shared everything and keeping this a secret was killing me.

"Yes, me and Anna are heading out for the day so you'll get the house all to yourself today, Karen" Jacob smiled with a half chewed pancake in his mouth.

"Well not all to herself, she'll have Billy here," I corrected him and poured up a glass of iced tea.

Billy looked at me then to Jacob then back to me and cleared his throat.

"Erhm, no I'm going out today as well," he said with a smile.

I looked at him confused, "by yourself?"

"He's sorta coming with us," Jacob explained and smiled sheepishly.

"He's coming with _us?_ " I couldn't hide the fact that this upset me, as much as I wanted to.

Jacob bit his lower lip slightly, as if he held on to a secret that tried to escape his lips.

"Anna, what is the matter with you?" My mother were embarrassed by my behaviour, that I had just shoved Billy off like that.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little _surprised_ that's all." I looked at Jake and then to Billy.

"It's alright, I should've announced it sooner and not like this in the las minute, I'm sure you expected a bit more _active_ activities today, perhaps?" Billy was insinuating that I just had expected a day filled with swimming or running or on the MC and that we couldn't do those things because he tagged along but that sure wasn't my issue at all and he knew it too. But I kept up the facade for my mom.

"Yes, that's what it was. I thought we were heading out to the cliffs today. But the weather is opposed to that idea anyway so it doesn't matter," I said slightly dejected and forced a smile. What was this? Was he seriously bringing his dad to our date?

 _I mean I understand if the guy wants his dad involved, but this involved? Really?_

Was this yet another way for him to keep his distance from me, bringing some sort of chaperone, in this case Billy?

We sat in the little rabbit all three of us.

 _I don't see why we couldn't just bring your mom along while we were at it and make this a double date. Your first date, a double date with your parents, could it get any sadder than that?_

Mom did not come with us though and I didn't ask her to either. It was enough with Billy here but I was in to be even more disappointed as we came to our stop which apparently were deep into the woods along a narrow forest track, not quite how I had set the scene of our date. Big trees with moss climbing up the thick tree trunks all around us but the rain had stopped at least even though huge, dark clouds filled the sky so the rain could give us a visit any second. We walked along an even smaller trail where the car couldn't fit. Jacob was helping his father pushing the wheelchair with one hand looking as if he put no effort into it as he held my hand with his other hand.

Why did they drag me out into the woods and why couldn't my mom come with us.

 _Hello? Anna?! Have you seen any movies lately? They're going to sacrifice you to satan of course!_

Satan? Really! Wow, what sort of freakish imagination do you carry exactly?

 _Sure, Satan has probably granted Billy the ability to walk if they do it. Just think about it! That's why Jacob hasn't touched you, they need virgin blood!_

Yeah right, Jacob didn't touch me because he was sacrificing me to the emperor of Hell and needed me untouched, I kinda wanted that to be true over the many other reasons I've counted in, most of them having something to do with him not being attracted to me which, to silly me, was way worse.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not because I was scared I was just taking precautions.

"It's a uhm, surprise," Jacob sure didn't sound like it was going to be a happy surprise. More anxious than anything.

It still felt special having this date with him, but I couldn't talk about the things I wanted to talk about having his dad around and I sure didn't expect a first kiss anymore. Even less when we came up to the big meadow where we were met by Sam, Emily, Seth, Jared, Quil and Paul. All of them shirtless except for Emily. The boys all stood on a straight line and they greeted us without moving as we came closer to them. Emily was the only one who came up and gave me a hug while Jacob was joining the other boys in the line and threw his shirt off. I was giving up the idea of this even being a date anymore this was just, I don't even know, a gathering? Were they putting on some sort of show? Maybe this was some weird sacrifice after all but I didn't see any fire. Fire was necessary for satanic sacrifices, that much I knew so I was probably safe.

"Aren't they catching a cold from that? What is this?" I whispered to Emily as she stood beside me but she just smiled towards me and shook her head. I felt the need to whisper because everyone else was dead silent. This had to be a show of some sort.

I was very confused by this whole thing, why didn't they wear any shirts? I mean, I didn't complain or anything but they would surely catch a cold.

Then I could see it, some of them were grinning mischiveslouy- what the heck? Then Billy began to speak.

"Anna, this is a much much complicated situation you've stumbled upon. You like Jacob don't you? I've seen the way you look at him." Everyone was listening, it suddenly felt like everyone was here for me. I blushed and just nodded to his questions.

"Maybe you've noticed how Jacob can't tell you about everything, that he is holdning back. Am i right?" Billy asked and I nodded yet again.

"You see this is a very complicated situation, your mother has taught me to love again and now, well this is something done on a request from me. Normally we couldn't just tell you like this but I am married to your mother and you have feelings for my son who surely returns them but that makes things even more complicated, you see this is something I want you to know before anything happens between you two so that it won't change anything in the future. You have to promise to keep this a secret no matter what your heart tells you after this but I know we can trust you, otherwise this wouldn't be done." Billy said loud and clearly so everyone heard him out on that meadow.

"I-I don't understand. Sure I can keep a secret but what is this about Billy? Emily?" I looked questioning at them both then back out towards the boys standing in a straight line next to eachother.

"Jacob is not the man you think he is. Him and the others you see before you are very special." Emily said quetly, just to me.

"Special how?" I whispered back but then I saw something happening to them, they began to shake and the rain that had began to fall as I had expected, was steaming off of their bodies.

"What the hell is going on? Are they all having seizures?" Now I was getting scared, this was creeping me out.

I kept looking at them from where I stood, Emily hooked my arm and kept me in place but I felt a strong urge to run out to Jacob or to run away I couldn't really decide so I stayed put.

Then I saw them grow, litterally grow, all of them and then deform. Fur grew out of their smooth, copper skin and their muscles formed into a whole other shape untill they all turned into seven wolves as large as horses and I tripped backwards in shock. Luckily Emily had me in her arm so I didn't wet my ass on the damp grass.

"Holy shit!" was all I managed to get out as I looked at the russet wolf, whose eyes were all too familiar to me. Was this a dream? It just had to be! This couldn't be real.

"This can't be real." I tried to contain my shaking breath but it was almost impossible. I began to hyperventilate and I had to sit down on my knees. Emily helped me down and sat beside me as she stroke my back.

"It is real, Anna. Sam is one too, and it's not all that bad. I feel safe with him."

I looked at her scars that covered her face and then I knew what they were. Scratches from huge claws.

"S-safe?" I asked her and she pointed towards her scars.

"This was a close shot. But he has made up for it in over a hundred ways. His love is unconditional and he only wants what's best for me and the best for me is him. I want him wolf or not." Her words were so inspiring, her love for Sam was so true and I looked back at my beautiful date, covered in russet fur and on four legs. I stood up and began to slowly walk out towards them. They stood still and let me come up to them, some of them laid down with their heads resting on their paws. I walked up to the one whose eyes I recognized. The one on the far right. My Jacob. He looked at me and bowed down as I came up to him, Emily wasn't far behind but Billy stood by the edge of the forest and just observed us.

I laid my small hand at the top of the wolfs huge head and buried my fingers in its fur. It was so soft and he seemed to enjoy my touch.

"I've always wanted a dog!" I said and Emily began to laugh and the wolves barked as if they were laughing to. This was just too good to be true!

* * *

 **This was a very exciting chapter to write, I've thought of many ways for her to find it out but I liked this one the best and I hope you did too, gorgeous! Take care and please review!**


	9. 9:A Whalesong in the Deep

**Ben Howard - Only Love**

 _Darling you're with me, always around me._

 _Only love, only love._

 _Darling I feel you, under my body._

 _Only love, only love._

 _Give me shelter, or show me heart_

 _Come on love, come on love._

 _Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart._

 _And I'll be yours to keep._

 _A wind in the shadow, a whale song in the deep._

 _A wind in the shadow, a whale song in the deep._

 _Darling you're with me, always around me._

 _Only love, only love._

 _Darling I feel you, under my body._

 _Only love, only love._

 _Give me shelter, or show me heart_

 _Come on love, come on love._

 _Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart._

 _And I'll be yours to keep._

 _A wind in the shadow, a whale song in the deep._

 _A wind in the shadow, a whale song..._

 _Darling you're with me, always around me._

 _Only love, only love._

 _Darling I feel you, under my body._

 _Only love, only love._

 _Give me shelter, or show me heart_

 _Come on love, come on love._

 _Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart._

 _Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart,_

 _Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart,_

 _Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart,_

 _Only love love love,_

 _Only love love love,_

 _Only love love love,_

 _Girl show me heart._

 _Come on love love love,_

 _Come on love love love,_

 _Come on love love love._

 _Watch me fall apart._

 _Come on love love love,_

 _Come on love love love,_

 _Come on love love love._

 _Girl show me heart._

 _Show me love love love,_

 _Show me love love love,_

 _Show me love love love._

 _Watch me fall apart._

 _Darling I feel you, under my body_

 _Darling you're with me, forever and always._

 _Give me shelter or show me heart._

 _And watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart._

Anna's POV:

Jacob Black is a warewolf. Like, an actual warewolf, with the fur and the teeth and the roaring and everything. Well he doesn't phase only when the moon is full, he can do it sorta whenever he wants to which is awesome.

"Does it ever happen that you shift without controlling it yourself?" I was hesitant on asking that particular question since I knew that the answer would probably scare me, but I didn't care. I knew Jacob would never hurt me, he had said so himself.

"It does, rarely, but it does. It usually happens when I get really angry or another emotion takes over me so strongly that I loose control over myself," he spoke rhetorically as if this was a subject he'd rather take some distance from. Just as he had with me, until now. I was sitting close to him now in a private corner table in a small and cozy diner, sipping on a delicious white hot chocolate with blueberries, topped with whipped cream and mini marshmallows. The others were taking Billy back to our house in their car as me and Jacob left in Jacob's car. They wanted to give the two of us some privacy once they had made sure that I was really ok with all of this which I really, really was. I was ecstatic.

"Alright, it's good to know how I can help you to avoid it ever happening," I said and smiled towards him. His whole face lit up, a bright, infectious smile spread across his face as his eyes sparkled more than ever before. The mere look on his face made me melt in the arm he had around my waist. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a khaki green hoodie, the green shirt looking so snugly that I just felt like cuddling up to him right where we sat but I controlled myself enough not to do so.

"You truly are incredible, Anna. The fact that you're so cool with all of this is remarkable."

"I'm used to crazy. Believe me!"

He chuckled and I fell into it to.

"So, have you always been able to phase?"

He made a grimace, "no, it started not so long ago because," he grumbled but stopped himself.

"Because of what?" I asked intrigued.

"Nothing, I can't say."

 _Oh, so he is back to being all mysterious and secretive. How long did he last? An hour?_

"Seriously Jacob, what is up with all these secrets?"

"I know Anna, I don't like the fact that I have to keep things from you anymore than you do but that isn't my secret to share. It won't affect us anyway, you have to trust me."

"Than who's is it?"

"I can't really talk about it, please Anna. I've shared my big secret at least, which I hope explains some things to you."

He had shared a huge secret with me and maybe the fact that he was a werewolf was why he had kept his distance before and why he had to taken off into the woods and why he had such mood swings and had to be taken outside by Sam. He was probably just phasing each time.

"Yes it does explain some things," I said a bit deflated.

 _And all this time you thought it had something to do with you! How self involved can someone be_?

Uhm, excuse me but it did seem to make sense that I was involved, sort of. I think.

 _Keep on dreaming._

Had it all just been in my head? Of course I wasn't the reason for his strange behaviour, this was. He was trying to hide the fact that he was an amazing creature not the fact that he thought that I was amazing, no-no. How can I be so stupid?

 _Alright, hey, look at it this way. It's more sane of you to expect him to like you so much that he can't control himself around you than the fact that he is a mythical being. So ten sane points for you, Anna. Congratulations!_

Thank you. That's erhm, reassuring.

I asked him all other sorts of questions about being what he was and tried to put all the previous drama behind me. He clearly liked me at least so what was I even upset about? I gently picked up the big, clear mug and took a deep sip of my lavender coloured hot cocoa, the milky, creamy white chocolate mixed with the fresh and sweet taste of the blueberries made my entire insides warm. He had already downed his drink when I was a bit more than halfway through mine.

"Want another one?" He asked me with a big grin as he waved for the waitress. A grin that washed away all my worries.

"Yes, please," I answered and chugged the rest of my sweet beverage since it had cooled down.

"Two more Blueberry Dreams, please," Jacob said to the waitress who came up to our table and showed two fingers in the air with the hand he didn't have wrapped around my waist. The waitress was a brown haired, middle aged woman with a pair of glasses at the tip of her nose. She took our empty mugs with a smile, "young love, there is nothing more beautiful," she said and then she turned and went to get two more Blueberry Dreams. I looked at Jakob and gently placed my hand on top of his free one, under the table. He looked towards me with a wryly smile and laced our fingers together.

" _You're_ beautiful," he whispered to me softly and I bit my lower lip as I looked deep into his brown eyes.

"You're even more beautiful," I countered him.

"Impossible," he said and my entire insides were getting just as warm as when I had sipped on my Blueberry Dream. So this turned out to be a pretty amazing date after all.

Jacob's POV:

We had been up talking all night, she had asked me almost as many questions as I had asked her. We had laughed almost the entire night through and hopefully we didn't wake any of our parents. The thing was though that when I opened up my eyes the next morning I wasn't in my own bed, I was in hers.

"Good morning," I heard her voice so close to me. Too close to me. I looked down and saw that I had her in my arms.

"Whoa, I-I'm so sorry. How did-?" I let her go and flew out of the bed and looked down at my body, all I was wearing was a pair of white boxers.

"-We both just fell asleep while talking." She filled in my sentence and looked at me upset as I moved away from her, then she stood up as well and walked up to me only wearing white panties and bra which highlighted her sunkissed skin that were gradually going ivory because of the lack of sun.

"Don't get this the wrong way, Jake. I know we've only known each other for a week on the day but it feels like we are already so close." I felt my whole body tremble as she said those words then she took my hand and gently laced her smooth fingers with mine.

"I really don't mind it, you know? Even though this situation is a bit unusual," she continued as she moved her body slowly a bit closer to mine and rested her little head on my chest. I grabbed her chin with my indexfinger and thumb then tilted her head up and I gazed into her eyes, the eyes that kept me breathing. Listened to the words escaping the mouth that kept my heart beating. She was my reason for living, and my reason for living was to keep her alive.

"You don't?" I asked her softly and stroke a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I thought we were passed all that, please dont put this distance between us anymore, Jacob,"she asked me pleadingly.

I looked back into her begging eyes. There was no pep talk in the world that I could give myself to save me in this moment. I wanted her and now she obviously wanted me as well - why fight it? Her longing eyes looking back into mine as I bent down, slowly, oh so slowly, to get to her height and then; lips touching, searching for eachother like magnets. A rush went through my body and I had a hard time controlling my breath - not to mention my heart beat. I never wanted to stop. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and lifted her up, placing her legs around my waist. All that without loosing the touch of her lips.

As the kiss ended I had to catch my shaking breath and collect my thoughts for a second before I could form a full scentence.  
"You don't know how long I've waited for that," I said to her almost as a whisper. I had thought of waiting with the kiss even longer, I really had. I was afraid that I might've scared her off by rushing it. But the thought of her lips against mine had popped up in my head more frequently only minutes after I saw her and soon after that it became such a strong desire of mine.

 **A/N Hey lovelies, this was a long waited chapter. It was the first part I wrote but I had to modify it to fit the storyline. I loved how it turned out, hope you did too! Next chapter will turn things around quite a bit because guess who is waiting for Jacob in the kitchen? ;) He is a gunslinging, moustache wearing chap in his best years, a real man among the other _boys_ in this story. I guess we all can guess who I'm referring to by now? XD I can't wait! Take good care and please review!**


	10. 10:Has the World Gone Mad?

**Ben Howard - Small Things**

 _All in my mind_

 _I walked down Mayflower Road again_

 _The wailing sound  
Echoes from the park seems so absurd  
The bird stained towers  
I knew it would but I can't shake the sting  
Can't spend my time on everybody else  
If buildings fell at least we'd be in matrimony  
I can't control the words  
Kaleidoscope inside my head_

 _Has the world gone mad  
Or is it me?  
All these small things they gather round me  
Gather round me  
Is it all so very bad?  
I can't see  
All these small things they gather round me  
Gather round me_

 _Saw the police  
Screaming something trivial like  
'Keep the peace'  
The world moves on and  
You can't shake the sound  
I know she's home  
Waiting on somebody holding life  
All in my mind the anvil and  
The weight upon my back_

 _Has the world gone mad  
Or is it me?  
All these small things they gather round me  
Gather round me  
Is it all so very bad?  
I can't see  
All these small things they gather round me  
Gather around me  
And I can't see my love_

 _Has the world gone mad  
Or is it me?  
All these small things they gather round me  
Gather round me  
Is it all so very bad?  
I can't see  
All these small things they gather round me  
Gather around me_

* * *

Anna's POV:

After we had kissed over and over again we heard a knock on our door and we quickly made some space between each other and began the search for some clothes.

"Yes," Jacob answered whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Hurry on up, son. We have company," I heard Billy's voice on the other side of the door. He sounded quite upset. I walked across the room, slowly getting pulled back to reality out of my kissing frenzy that had made me all dizzy and uncoordinated, and opened up a drawer filled with clothes. I pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a light grey, tight shirt that showed off some cleavage. I even made some effort and put on a golden watch and some cheap golden rings that'd certainly turn my fingers green during the day but I didn't care. Then I smiled towards Jacob and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Do you wanna occupy the bathroom first or should I?" I asked him since he had company waiting.

"You go ahead, I can wait," he said with a smile. He was still a bit dizzy it seemed and had only found a pair of socks that he held in his hands as he stood in the middle of the room, just looking around confused.

"You should rest some more," I advised him before heading over to the bathroom to freshen up. I took a wee and then I washed my hands and face off and bushed my teeth before I combed my bleached hair back and put it up in a big messy bun. Then I gently placed on a cute, white bandana and pulled some hairs loose from the bun in the front and then went straight over to make up. I did a quick, cute look with some foundation to even out my skin and some blush on the cheeks, then I filled in my brows, put on some mascara around my green eyes to darken and thicken my lashes and slapped on a gorgeous lipstick in a sheer pink hue that tinted my lips, making them look irresistible and shiny.

 _Looking good!_

Why, thank you!

I headed out back to our room to tell Jake it was ok for him to use the bathroom now, he was laying on his bed looking at me with a wryly grin as I stepped inside the room.

"Come here gorgeous, why do you do that every morning?"

"What? Go to the bathroom? That's quite a personal question, don't you have any boundaries Jacob?" I joked with him and went over to straddle him as I giggled and looked down at him, giving him all I got when it came to being sexy. Probably not pulling it off as elegantly as I thought in my head. I sucked in his lower lip and let my fingertips scratch lightly along his bare chest.

"No why do you put on make up?" He asked me, muffled as his lip was still in my mouth. I let go of it and looked at him as I raised my perfectly shaped brow.

"Oh please stop it, don't give me the whole inner beauty bull crap. I put on make up because I think it's fun, I express who I am and I love to look nice and this is how I feel beautiful. Don't you think my make up skills are good? Is that the problem?" I questioned him with a grin.

"No, you always look beautiful baby, with or without make up," he said to me softly then he was the one sucking in my bottom lip and I sunk down into his arms.

"We gotta stop, I have to get out there and if we don't stop they'll have to wait at least an hour," he said with a mischievous grin and pulled away from me to get dressed. He put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a model baggier than mine, and a black t-shirt then he took my hand and began to walk out towards the kitchen. I pulled my hand out of his and shook my head, "no, not so mom can see," I whispered and he made a troubled face. Now that the barrier between us had been torn down it seemed as if he couldn't get enough of me.

 _As if you could get enough of him?_

If he didn't have company I'd probably be all over him right now, still.

When we came into the kitchen Jacob froze up when he noticed a man sitting by the kitchen table. It was a man around Billy's age with dark brown, going on grey, hair and a big moustache in the same shade. His brown eyes looked troubled as he looked up at us from where he sat, my mom sat beside him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Anna, come and say hello to Charlie. He is a dear friend of Billy and his daughter, well, me and Billy attended to her gorgeous wedding that I told you about."

"Hello," I said and stretched out my slender hand towards the man and sat down across my mom. He grabbed my hand and forced a smile, "it's nice to finally meet you Anna, I've heard so much about you. I think it would be good for my daughter to have a friend like you," he said and looked even more troubled every time his daughter was mentioned. What a strange thing to say, a friend like me? What kind of a friend would I be?

 _A pretty rad one. And you can also be sort of crazy, occasionally._

Fits the bill, but why does his daughter need that kind of a friend?

 _Beats me?_

"I'd love to meet Bella some day," I said politely.

"I hope you will once she is back home. It has been a long time since I saw you, Jacob. How are you?" Charlie asked him.

"Yes it sure has, I am better than ever Charlie but have you heard from Bella?" Jacob asked worryingly.

"Yes, she said that they had to extend their trip, that she wasn't feeling well and it seems like she caught a bug and they want to wait until she feels better until they travel," Charlie explained with his deep voice, his eyes were tired and red.

"She's sick?" Jacob asked as if he didn't believe him. Why would someone lie about something like that. It seemed as if the same thought went through Charlies mind.

"Yes, she told me not to worry but she sounded, I don't know - _off."_ It sounded as if his voice was about to crack, he was truly worried for his daughter.

Jacob clenched his jaws and looked down in the table. He seemed to be taking this really seriously too.

"She will be fine, Charlie," my mother comforted him and continued stroking his back, "come on now let's have some breakfast, everyone." She had placed out plates for everyone. Billy sat on the short end of the table next to Charlie and Jacob. There were raspberry lemonade in a pitcher with lots of ice and lemon slices and different flavoured pancakes that my mom had made and a big tub of maple syrup, all of it placed on our big table. I loaded my plate with lots of strawberry and dark chocolate pancakes and poured a small amount of the golden, very potent flavoured, syrup over them. Jacob had went for the banana and cinnamon pancakes and poured loads of the sweet goo on his pancakes before he began to shovel them into his big mouth. It seemed as if he were in a big hurry as he ate faster than ever before, he didn't even chew them twice.

 **A/N: Okay, now I have a huge writers block but it will be fine, I'll get rid of it hopefully because these last posts has just been coming out at such a fast pace which I love. I have written one of Alice's visions, I'm thinking of uploading that as well but it contains spoilers so it will be a while until I can do so. It will be a surprise ;) Thanks for the reviews, glad you're happy they finally kissed, so am I, I'll tell you :D Please keep the reviews coming and give me your thoughts, it's what keeps me going! Take care!**


	11. 11:A Sun to Maybe Dissipate

Jacob's POV:

I didn't want to take off and leave Anna, especially not now after we had shared our first kiss but I had to make sure that my former best friend was still alive. But I couldn't leave Anna to go see Bella whom was also the former love of my life. It felt so wrong, almost like cheating but at the same time I couldn't bring her to the Cullen's place.

What do I do?

 _You can't just call, of course they'll lie._

I gotta go there, Anna could wait outside while I just go in and out to make sure she is still human.

 _And if not?_

Then I definitely want Anna there for support. No one else would do in her place.

 _Then do it._

"I have to head out and take care of something real fast, but would you like to come with me Anna?" I asked her and as my plate were empty.

"Now, take it easy, Jacob," Billy warned me since he knew what I was up to and Anna looked at me confused. I gave my dad a stern look then turned back to Anna.

"Of course I do, where are we headed?" She asked me as she took the last bite off her dark chocolate and strawberry pancake.

"You haven't been there so you wouldn't know even if I told ya, but you'll see," I said and tried to force a smile as I got up and cleaned off my plate and dried it off with a towel.

"Thank you for the breakfast Karen," I said and gave her a peck at the top of her head as I passed her where she sat at the table. She reached out and touched my cheek and looked me in the eyes, here eyes just as green as Anna's.

"Oh, I'm just glad to see you eat and enjoy it, dear. Now you two be careful out there, alright?" She said as she waved us off.

"Take care of her, Jake," Billy shouted after us.

"I will," I said before closing the door behind me.

As we stood outside of Cullen's place I took both of her hands and looked into her eyes.

"I'll just be in and out of there real quick, just wait here okay?" I asked her softly and she leaned up against a tree.

"Sure, I can wait," she said with the cutest of smiles.

No I couldn't do this, not without explaining to her but that meant I had to tell her _everything_.

Edward came rushing out of the house. Could he hear what I was about to do?

"Hello Jacob, is this the girl Bella has been talking about?" He asked firmly, he was abruptly interrupting what I was about to say to her.

"Must be since she's the only girl I have," I said, did Bella tell Edward that I had imprinted. So that was how it'd be from now on she'd share exactly _everything_ with her devoted husband. Even things I tell her that are personal and highly secret. She told the bloodsucker about Anna, my Anna, to the one I despise the most. I didn't want any of them near my sweet Anna, I wanted to leave with her but I had to see Bella and it was too late to back out now.

"How long have you been back?" I asked angrily.

"Two weeks, you should both come inside, Bella has been dying to meet you," Edward said in a more polite tone this time. I flinched as he said the words 'dying' and 'Bella' in the same sentence.

 _Great, now your girlfriend will be in that house filled with those leeches._

Relax, it might not be so bad.

 _Oh, it's going to be a rough ride I'll tell ya so hold on to your socks, bro!_

We will be just fine, I tried to convince myself as we had began to walk up towards the house following Edward.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's husband," Edward introduced himself and held out his white, cold hand towards Anna and I cringed and turned away my head. This was a very bad idea.

"Anna Woods," she answered as she grabbed his hand and shook it gently while walking up the stairs to the house.

"You have a wonderful house," she complemented him.

SHe has never said that our house was wonderful.

 _Do I smell jealousy?_

When do you not when I'm around that douche?

 _Touché!_

We got inside their - _oh so wonderful -_ home and I heard Anna hold back a gasp.

 _Come on._

This was already driving me insane. We walked in to the living room and I saw Bella's face lit up as she saw me. She looked terrible where she sat on the couch with her feet tucked under her thighs and a blanket draped over her. She was so bony and her complexion that were usually a gorgeous ivory with a pink hue on her cheeks was now looking dull and grey, almost as if she were transparent. In front of her stood Rosalie, almost as if she was guarding her. Emmet sat comfortable in an armchair and Alice and Jasper sat in a two-seat couch that were next to the one Bella sat in, opposed from Emmett's chair, holding hands. Carlisle and Esme stood by the panorama window, watching out over the forest while Edward went hovering beside Bella.

"Hello, Jake. I'm glad you came," Bella said from behind Rosalie, I tried to walk passed the blonde so that I could get a good look at Bella, to see that she was still _her_ but everyone stoot up and gathered around us. Everyone except Bella who sat put in the couch and Edward who kept hovering next to her, not leaving her side.

"Hello, Jacob it was so long since we saw you, and welcome to our house my name is Esme," she spoke with such a compassionate and soft voice, that last part aimed for Anna and she stretched out her hand towards her and Anna grabbed it.

"I'm Anna," she introduced herself to everyone.

"This is my two daughters, Rosalie and Alice," Esme introduced them and Rosalie just gave her a careless wave while Alice danved over to give Anna a hug which Anna didn't seem to mind.

"Don't stink up my girlfriend," I couldn't help myself to mutter.

"And these are my three sons, Edward as you have met and Emmett and Jasper," Esme continued and they waved with big grins on their faces.

"And my name is Carlisle, Esme's husband and the father of this family, it's nice meeting you Anna," he also held out his hand and Anna grabbed it, shaking it a bit firmer.

After they had said their 'Hello's' I tried to pass them to get to Bella.

"Not so close, dog!" Rose growled and took a defensive stance.

"It's ok, Rose," Bella said and Rosalie hesitantly stepped aside. Now I could see Bella clearly.

"You look terrible," I chuckled.

"Thank you. Let me meet your new friend," Bella smiled widely.

" _Girlfriend,"_ I corrected her with a grin, "come here Anna."

She walked up to us with a blush, luckily everyone had kept quiet, they were intimidating enough as they were just sitting there.

"Hi, I'm Bella. It's so nice to finally meet you," Bella said and reached out her extremely slim hand towards Anna and she took it, oh so gently.

"I'm Anna, it's nice to finally meet you too. I've heard that you've met my mother, Karen at your wedding."

"I have, she was lovely," Bella said and smiled warmly.

"Alright, can you tell me what is going on now, please?" I asked impatiently.

"Maybe not while we have company," Esme suggested and walked over to us with Carlisle close behind.

"No. I could step outside if you need me to," Anna offered softly.

I looked at Anna, she was so nice, too nice. She offered to go outside so that I could talk with Bella, I could never ask her to do so. I couldn't leave her earlier outside of the house either. It felt so wrong with mine and Bella's history in consideration. I was glad to see that Bella seemed to like Anna and that Bella still seemed to be human, perhaps Charlie was right that they might become good friends after all.

 _They do have some stuff in common, like having mythical creatures as boyfriends being a big one._

"No Anna, please have a seat," Bella said and scootched up her feet so that Anna would fit in the couch while Jake had taken a seat in a chair he dragged in front of Bella.

"I'm sorry you're so sick, Bella. I would have rather met under better circumstances." Anna said.

"It's not contagious so don't worry," the little pixie haired girl pointed out from the couch.

"Bella, you should go to bed," Edward advised her.

"No they just got here, I'm not that tired," Bella refused.

"You need to rest Bella, the baby need to rest," Rosalie ordered.

"I could take you to your bed," I offered, I thought that that way I'd get a chance to find out what was going on.

"No, you better go," Rosalie sneered, a frown appeared on her perfectly sculpted face.

"Enough," Bella said and put away her blanket and on shaking legs she stood up, showing off her big, pregnant stomach. I just couldn't believe it.

"What?! You did this to her?"I growled and stood up in front of Edward.

Anna gasped watching me stand so quickly. She had never seen me so angry.

"Jake! Calm down!" She said, also standing up "you should be happy for her!" She continued.

"Anna please, you don't even know. We should get the hell out of this freak show!" I yelled and looked at Edward with dark eyes and went over to grab Annas hand but so did Bella. "No Jake, maybe you should go outside for a minute and cool off?" Bella suggested.

"Perhaps not, I wouldn't want to leave Anna in this awful house a second longer. Especially not alone."

"I'm so sorry you feel that way Jacob," Esme apologised.

"Don't you care for that mutt, Esme," Rose hissed.

Anna pulled her hand back, "Jake, you need to chill out. Why are you so angry?"

She looked at Bella and then around the room, breathing deeply, "what's going on?" Anna asked, so very confused since no one answered her and I couldn't blame her, it drove me insane not being able to tell her what was going on.

I felt that I began to shake, fuck, I had to get out of there otherwise Esme would never forgive me for phasing inside and ruining some of her beautiful furniture. I just ran out the back door and out into the woods without another word, it might be the last word to tick me off and I didn't dare to risk it. I didn't want to leave Anna with them but I didn't have another choice, I was dangerous right now, even for Anna.

 **The Cullen's have finally shown up! That has been the idea all along, to involve them as well and you'll see how it turns out. Thank you for the reviews once again, keep them coming! :D**


	12. 12:I'll Be There for You

**The Rembrants - I'll Be There For You**

 _So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your job's a joke, you're broke  
Your love life's D.O.A  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month  
Or even your year, but_

 _I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)_

 _You're still in bed at ten  
And work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast, so far  
Things are going great  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
But she didn't tell you when the world has brought  
You down to your knees and_

 _I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)_

 _No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah_

 _It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month  
Or even your year_

 _I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)_

 _I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)_

* * *

Anna's POV:

Girlfriend? Did he just call me his _girlfriend? .God._

I sighed softly wondering what I would do now that my _boyfriend_ ran out of the house leaving me here.

"Actually, could I talk to Anna alone please?" I heard Bella ask. Reluctantly Rose sat down on the couch.

"I am so sorry about Jacob. I've never seen him like that before," I said apologizing to her, for what? I didn't know.

I stood in a room filled with the most beautiful people I had ever seen, well not as beautiful as my Jacob. I smiled at the thought of him as the blonde one stepped aside and me and Bella walked alone towards her bedroom. Me trying to support her as she showed the way. The poor girl looked horrible but it was nice to finally meet her though.

I helped her lay down on her bed and she patted for me to have a seat on the big bed as well. I sat down on the other side of her and looked at her with curious eyes.

"I know that Jacob likes you very, very much and therefore I think you should know the truth. You deserve to since you're involved in this now. Jacob is family and now you are as well since you're with him. You really like him, don't you?" She asked but didn't even wait for me to answer, "of course you do! I can see it in your eyes, Anna. It radiates from you when you're near him and same goes for him near you. He has also told you about him being a warewolf I assume since you didn't flinch when you watched him shift through the panorama window, so why not know the entire truth right? I'm only doing this because I've been in your situation once and believe me, I wished so that someone like me could come along and do the same thing as I do with you now, from the start! The truth is.." She began but stopped herself as if she tried to calculate in her head how to begin.

"You see, Anna, Jacob and his pack began to phase because Edward and his family came here to Forks," she explaind calmly.

I remember what he had said all too clearly as we sat in the diner sipping on our Blueberry Dreams.

 _"So, have you always been able to phase?"_

 _He made a grimace, "no, it started not so long ago because," he grumbled but stopped himself._

 _"Because of what?" I asked intrigued._

 _"Nothing, I can't say."_

 _Oh, so he is back to being all mysterious and secretive. How long did he last? An hour?_

 _"Seriously Jacob, what is up with all these secrets?"_

 _"I know Anna, I don't like the fact that I have to keep things from you anymore than you do but that isn't my secret to share. It won't affect us anyway, you have to trust me."_

It wasn't his secret to share, it was Edwards and his family's.

"They are vampires, but they only drink the blood of animals," Bella said silently, she almost whispered it.

"Vampires?!" I was in shock, "Like, the like bloodsucking sworn enemies of werewolves?"

"Yup."

"Whoa, this.."

"Is too much for you right now, I get it. Give it a while to sink in, Anna. It is a lot to take in, I know because I've been there."

So Edward and his family was vampires and Jacob was a werewolf, that explains the tention, did all magical creatures from the fairytales exist?

"All magical creatures do not exist I promise, well the only one we know of are the wolves and the vampires so this is probably as surprised as you're going to get which is good. Well, apart from the fact that Alice can see into the future, Edward can read thoughts and.."

"What? That is definitely something that you should write on the door or something? He can read thoughts?" I panicked, what had I thought of while we've been here?

"I know, I'm lucky since I'm the exception to his talent and Jasper can sense your mood and switch it if he'd like."

"Wow, if I hadn't seen Jacob shift with my own eyes I'd think you're talking bullshit right now,"I said and we both began to laugh at how insane it sounded. But this was her reality and now it was mine as well. I really liked Bella and we seemed to be really getting along. But this was absolutely ludicrous, her boyfriend and his entire family were vampires and my boyfriend and his friends were werewolves.

"Wait," I suddenly realised something, "if Edward is a vampire then your baby must be,"

"- half vampire, we think so since I've only been pregnant for about two weeks and I'm already far along. It grows fast."

"But what about you?"

"We don't know yet but they plan on turning me once the baby is delivered so any fatal harms won't kill me because I'll be turned instantly, afterwards."

"You'll become one of them?" It made sense, if I could choose to be a warewolf, would I do it? I know he doesn't really age and all that which has worried me a whole lot.

"That's the plan."

"Well I really hope that it works!"

"The others aren't really with me on this idea, they want me to.."

"Oh no! No they can't!" I felt the pain as she said it, to have your boyfriend and his family wanting to remove your own child. Bella looked at me as if she got an idea.

"Do you think you could help me with this? I mean I know it's a lot to ask but,"

"-stop it," I cut her off, "I would've stepped in even if you hadn't asked me."

Her eyes got filled with tears and she leaned over to hug me. Then I turned on the TV, it was Friends, on.

"Oh, I love Friends," I squealed and turned up the volume.

"So do I," Bella said and leaned her head on Annas shoulder as they watched it together, a friendship had rapidly bloomed.

* * *

 **A/N: I liked the friendship between Bella and Anna and I wanted to spin on that and Anna got involved with the birth. Hope you like it, cutiepie! Review please and take care!**


	13. 13:As the Winter Turned the Meadow Brown

**_Fleet Foxes - Mykonos_**

 _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

 _The door slammed loud and rose up a cloud of dust on us  
Footsteps follow, down through the hollow sound, torn up_

And you will go to Mykonos  
With a vision of a gentle coast  
And a sun to maybe dissipate  
Shadows of the mess you made

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

How did any holes in the snow-tipped pines, I find  
Hatching from the seed of your thin mind, all night

And you will go to Mykonos  
With a vision of a gentle coast  
And a sun to maybe dissipate  
Shadows of the mess you made

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Brother, you don't need to turn me away  
I was waiting down at the ancient gate  
You go wherever you go today  
You go today

I remember how they took you down  
As the winter turned the meadow brown  
You go wherever you go today  
You go today

When out walking, brother, don't you forget  
It ain't often that you'll ever find a friend

You go wherever you go today  
You go today  
You go wherever you go today  
You go today  
You go wherever you go today  
You go today  
You go wherever you go today  
You go today  
You go wherever you go today  
You go today  
You go wherever you go today  
You go today  
You go wherever you go today  
You go today

* * *

Anna's POV:

Alice drove me back home later that night, she loved an excuse to get out of the house since the baby apparently gave her major headaches. I could still recall the image of Bella, reching me her phone as she, with pleading eyes, had begged me for my phone number as I was about to leave. I had quickly saved my number in her contacts and then handed her the phone back with a small nod and a smile before I left with the little vampire female who was gracefully taking the lead down the stairs. I had nodded off and Alice had been the one knocking lightly on the door to Bella's room startling both me and Bella who had also managed to fall asleep. Which, by the looks of her, seemed like something she had been desperately deprived of. Maybe my promise to help her and protect her baby had given her some sort of tranquility.

 _How, I do not know. All she has is apparently that blonde girl and a five inches and two feet tall,_ _ **human,**_ _girl up against a whole family of vampires_ _with all the whatnot's that comes with that. Not to mention your own unapproving boyfriend who can turn into a huge wolf, especially when upset. What great odds that Bella, has! Good luck with that, Anna._

It was true, but I couldn't just stand around and do nothing while they might take a baby away from it's mother. What made it so easy for me was the fact that I had actually thought of me being in that situation with Jacob. I was surely not ready to have a baby yet but someday I might and with Jacob probably and since he is what he is I wasn't even sure that it would even be possible for him to conceive a baby.

 _Wait, is it even possible for you two to have sex? I mean then he'll definitely loose control, not to mention his, hrm, size!_

Wow, okey you better hold your horses now. We have kissed _once_.

 _So? He's your boyfriend now so eventually you two will have sex._

Yes-yes, I know-I know. But right now let's not think about that in the car with this little, psycic vampire. Who knows what she can pick up?

 _Wasn't Edward the mind reader and Alice the one who apparently could see into the future?_

You know what? I'm not taking my chances.

I started to wonder if I was under some sort of spell or something. How I wasn't totally freaking out yet, how I wasn't calling my mom right now to pack our bags because this town is filled to the brim with monsters, was incomprehensible to me.

 _You_ _ **do**_ _comprehend it, that spell is named Jacob Black and you are definitely under it for sure._

The little, pixie haired girl drove fast through town all the way from the Cullen's house to the Rez but still I managed to fall asleep during the car ride, that whole day had worn me out. It was a lot of information to take in, not to mention this Bella character. It was obvious that she and Jacob had been something in the past but she clearly seemed to be passed it, she was married and carried that guys baby but was Jacob completely over it? Just the fact that he brought me to meet her and was clear with the whole _girlfriend_ thing in front of her I guess he is over her too?

 _Of course he is, they're just best friends, that's all. Wouldn't you get a bit upset if your best friend got eaten from the inside by a friggin' vampire baby?_

I don't have a best friend, but I get what you're saying.

I slowly woke up as the car had come to a sudden halt.

"Typical. So dramatic," I heard Alice mutter and opened my eyes to see what was going on.

I saw a figure blocking the road and after rubbing my eyes and the character had begun to come towards us I could see that it was Jake. He ripped open the car door and pulled me out of the car with a firm grip of my arm, desperately trying to separate me from my designated driver.

"Careful, dog," Alice sneered and Jake frowned towards her as he struggled to get a newly woken me out of her little yellow Porsche.

"Stay out of this, Alice. Anna come on, we can walk from here."

I struggled in his grip as I came to life and got a grip of the situation.

"It's fine, Alice. I'll go with him. Thank you so much for the ride," I assured Alice, knowing that she could hear me even though I wasn't facing her.

"What the hell was that all about?" I growled as I jerked my arm out of his grasp. Or at least tried to.

"You're hurting me," I continued, not being able to take my eyes off of his face. His eyes were lifeless, staring out into nothing. He was probably too focused on his thoughts because he seemed so distant. He had dark rings under his eyes and deep lines in his forehead. That hurt look on his face and the hard grip of my arm made me want to comfort him and slap him all at the same time. Finally he let me go and instead he just swept my feet off of the ground and began to walk with me snuggly in his arms towards our home. This wasn't the time for fighting, we were both too out of it and needed each other too much right now. I felt how my eyes were getting heavy again and I rested my head against his chest as he took one step after the other in a comfortable pace.

"You can never go back there again, Anna." He suddenly said, his gravelly voice so harsh and deep. How wrong I had been just now. I squirmed and managed to get out of his arms, all my upset emotions woke me back to life as they came rushing back.

"You do not get to tell me what to do, Jacob Black." I took a step back from him as I couldn't believe he was beginning to order me around like that.

 _Like your last boyfriend_.

Oh great, bring _him_ up. That'll probably get me in a better mood.

"I promised Bella that I would help her, and I would never break such a promise!" I was raising my voice trying to be heard above the rain that had begun to pour over us where we stood on a dirt road in the middle of the forest. Jacob shook his head over and over taking a few steps back from me too while squinting towards me with a bewildered look on his gorgeous face. It was as if he tried to shake off my words.

"No, Anna. I'm not telling you, I'm begging you not to ever go back there. That is not how things work. There are promises and then there are _promises._ They promised never to hurt a human on our land. _That_ is a promise worth keeping."

I shook my head as well, my hair sticking to my face.

"Jacob, Bella isn't hurting. Well, she sort of is but this is a dream come true for her and she is strong and I'm doing this for you!" I was glad that it was raining because he couldn't see the tears running down my cheeks, "I'm doing this for you, because I know what she meant to you! What she still means to you! I'm doing this because I'm," I caught myself before I could let out another word. What if he didn't feel the same way?

He surprised me by starting to cry and I kept watching Jacob, my heart breaking for him. The way he cried shocked me more than anything. He was shaking as he soaked his t-shirt in tears. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him hugging him tightly.

"It's okay, Jake..." I said as softly as I could, trying my best to comfort him. He picked me back up into my arms and walked back home. We decided to sit out on the porch and just watch the rain in silence together for a while.

* * *

Jacob's POV:

I saw her slowly sinking down against the porch and I realised that she had fallen asleep. I gently picked her up in my arms as I sat down beside her. I sat there watching her magnificent features in the moonlight as I held her in my arms. She definitely outclassed the stars that was peeking out behind the clouds, with all her beauty. I buried my nose in her hair and wished I could've stayed there forever but soon I felt my eyes getting heavy as well. In a moment like this I actually envied those bloodsuckers ability to never have to go to sleep. I could be awake for long, but not forever. Though I'll rest assured that I'd see her even in my dreams. I picked her up and carried her inside then I carefully laid her down in her bed and then I cuddled up beside her.

I only got me a few hours of sleep before I woke up to the tormenting plans that were about to be put into action. The pack had picked up my worrying thoughts from earlier so they were now planning on taking a stand and do something about the baby on their own. I couldn't allow that to happen.

I shook Anna lightly. "Anna, Anna wake up." My voice was shaking and I was carefully shaking her as well. It was almost four in the morning and I felt horrible to deprive her of her sleep.

Anna groaned softly as she didn't want to wake up. She turned towards me, cuddling into my chest slightly.

"No, I don't wanna wake up," she complained in a sleepy voice. "You're so warm and comfy," she continued and I sighed.

"You're not planning on making this any easier for me, are you?" I muttered mostly to myself and placed my arms tightly around her. Breathing in her warm, morning scent. Then I placed my lips closely to her ear.

"My sweetest, Anna," I whispered to her, "Sam is planning on doing something irrational and it might hurt Bella or her baby. I'm taking you over to the Cullen's house once you've come to life. They've arranged a room for you if you'd want to continue sleeping there but we gotta get moving." I planted a kiss on her forehead so that she wouldn't get worried. I had decided to let her do what she could for Bella if that was what she really wanted. I couldn't leave her back here all alone if I was to go against my own pack. What if they took her as hostage or something just to get their way? I couldn't take that risk, so in a way she was safest with the Cullens as her protection.

* * *

 **A/N: Such a late, late post. Could someone head over here and slap me on my fingers a bit with a ruler? Sorry, but here it finally is and she will now have to live over at the Cullen's place for a while, kinda exciting right? Take care and please review!**


	14. 14:Naked as We Came

**Iron and Wine - Naked as we came**

 _She says "wake up, it's no use pretending"  
I'll keep stealing, breathing her.  
Birds are leaving over autumn's ending  
One of us will die inside these arms  
Eyes wide open, naked as we came  
One will spread our ashes 'round the yard_

 _She says "If I leave before you, darling  
Don't you waste me in the ground"  
I lay smiling like our sleeping children  
One of us will die inside these arms  
Eyes wide open, naked as we came  
One will spread our ashes 'round the yard_

* * *

I had now been living at the Cullen's place for almost a week and sat comfortable in the Cullen's expensive, overlord couch a rainy Tuesday afternoon.

 _Overlord couch?_

The couch that rules all the other couches, I guess?

 _It's that awesome?_

This whole house is _that_ awesome, it's a huge difference from the place we lived in. But our home was way more inviting, it felt so much more comfortable comparing to this stiff place. It sure was beautiful but I'd have to worry about spilling or knocking over some vase worth hundreds and hundreds of dollars, at all times.

 _Mhm, you should. You sure as hell can't afford to replace even their doormat._

I know, don't rub it in.

Bella had been taken upstairs since the baby had cracked another of her rib and she was loosing a lot of weight, fast. Her state was really getting critical and I don't even think that she, herself, even have much hope left now. They were doing so much research, day and night, desperately trying to find a way to make her situation a bit more stable but nothing seemed to work. I heard three sharp knocks on the door and shot up from my spot and ran to the door. Well, stumbled as fast as I could without knocking anything over in the process and then I opened up the front door and was met by the most beautiful pair of eyes, imaginable. It was my Jacob, he had come to visit me and to check up on Bella. She screamed from upstairs before we even got a chance to say anything to each other and we both cringed.

"Is it bad?" His voice mirroring his worry.

"He has cracked another one of her ribs," I said with a heavy heart.

Jacob came inside and closed the door behind him and then he grabbed me, possesively, in his arms and buried his face in my loose hair that flowed down my shoulders.

"You still smell good even though you have a hint of the leeches on you," he teased me and I punched his shoulder, lightly, not for his sake but for my own.

"Missed me?" He asked while nuzzling me. I smiled softly and closed my eyes feeling safe in his arms. The tension left my body almost instantly. I knew the Cullens would never hurt me, but I could tell they were getting hungry and it made me feel very safe to have Jacob near me.

"Of course I did. Are you staying longer this time?"

"At least for a while. Can't hang around here more than necessary," he explained to me.

"Wrong." I heard a high pitched voice coming from down the stairs, it was Alice who quickly walked up to Jacob. She was just hovering around him which I could tell was making him a bit uncomfortable.

"You may stay as long as you like, Jacob," she continued and gave him and me a small smile.

I smiled back at Alice a little bit but moved closer to Jacob. There was another scream from upstairs and all of us cringed again. Jacob went from cringing to frowning. He didn't like any of this at all. He clearly wants the baby out of her now.

 _He'd probably rip it out himself if not blondie and copper would be around her all the time like hawks._

He would never do that. I know he wouldn't even if he doesn't want this. I noticed how his mood got worse and I was just about to say something to ease the mood but Alice beat me to it.

"Are you hungry?" She asked him, I was worried about that too but it wasn't my place to offer him anything from this house. Though gladly Alice was such a wonderful hostess while Esme was away and served her guests. They all had such perfect manners.

"Starving actually," Jacob said and I could hear his stomach making hollow growls as he rubbed it.

I went with Jake back to the living room, taking my old spot on the couch but not wrapping up in the lavender cunky knit blanket I had been using earlier because now I had my own personal radiator next to me. He placed my naked feet in his lap making my frozen toes all hot and toasty with his big, soft hands.

We sat in the living room all afternoon until he had to head back out to the others and after that day he came over less and less.

He hadn't shown up all day a cloudy afternoon as I kept my crossed legs thrown over the armrest of the awesome Cullen couch. I was laying on my back, taking up half of the couch while I pulled out strands of hair then twisted them around my fingers and pulled them through, repeatedly. One of my feet also twitched pulsively up and down, up and down. I was stressed out, to say the least. I tried to just breath calmly through my nose to minimise the airflow and easier control it. The lower lip I had in a tight grip with my pearly whites as I stared blankly into one of the walls with empty eyes.

Craziness, oh craziness. It only reveals itself more and more by the second and it don't seem to have any plans on slowing down. I wondered long and hard about the fact that I was in a house of vampires without even feeling uncomfortable then I remembered about what Bella had told me. The younger blonde, tall guy was able to controll emotions somehow. I noticed that he was glancing towards me, his topaz eyes locked with my emerald and I instantly looked down to the floor. Bella was sitting at the other end of the couch, leaned against the corner as Edward was hovering behind her with a desperate look on his face. He looked as is he was lost in deep, horrid thoughts but so alert around Bella at the same time. It was a remarkable tention in the room. I suppose that the Jasper guy had a handfull at the moment as I glanced towards him again but now his eyes were turned towards his wife who sat in the corner of the room with her fingers pressed against her temples, rubbing them in circles as she pressed her eyes shut. She looked so small as she sat curled up into a little ball.

 _This is too much suffering in one room for my taste. Even that Jasper dude can't contain the agonize I feel by just being here._

Could be because you're not real.

 _Get the fuck out, Anna._

I really had to get out for air so I got up on my feet and just then I heard Edwards voice suddenly speak up from behind me.

"I would divert the idea of going outside at this time. It's not safe out there."

He had been in my head.

 _Now I am really fucking uncomfortable. Anna I have given you so many helpful tips in the past just do me this favour and Leave. This. Room._

Pfft, helpful?

"I am sorry but it wasn't intentional." Edwards voice was lowered and his words sounded sincere.

 _Oh come on! If it wasn't intentional then why do you keep eves dropping on mine and Anna's_ _private_ _conversation?_

"Oh my god, I promise I am not crazy or anything," I pressed out a nervous laugh as I rubbed the back of my neck, the awkwardness was at a level of one billion and another thosands on top of that.

Why the hell would you do that? Do you want me to look insane?

 _Keep up our conversation, that'll help your case._

Nutcase.

That was the drop that had made my black top spill over with sweat. I made a 180 turn on my heels and then I steered my steps up towards the room I stayed in since I did not want to start a continuing argument by not taking his advice and trying to get my butt outside anyways. This was awkward enough as it was. The others had been observing me and Edward as we had our partially vocal conversation and partially mind conversation which obviously got them curious of what was going on. I could hear Rosalie asking about it before I had even gotten halfway up the stairs. She wasn't the kind of girl who would lower her voice for me.

My cheeks were burning and my breath was uncontainable at the moment. As I came into the room they had arranged I quickly got into the room and shut the door neatly behind me.

 _Alone at last._

You owe me!

The room I stayed in was breathtaking. It was a fairly small room which was to my liking.

The walls were concrete and there were big, beautiful green plants in different metal and clay pots scattered in the entire room. There was a huge bed there too that had a contemporary canopy bredframe in a rustic oak wood and tied together neatly to each corner was long white drapes. They had made the bed with patternless white and sky blue linen. There were also a big window that gave me an overlook of the Cullens backside and the forest.

I laid down on the bed, not minding about closing the drapes and rolled okver on my stomach.

When I opened up my eyes again it was dark outside. How long had I been sleeping?

"Jake," I said his name out loud as the thought of him came rushing to my mind.

"No, it's Alice," came a little voice from behind my door. She must have knocked and woken me up.

"Come in," I said as I sat up it the bed and tried to untangle my loose hair with my fingertips. She slowly opened up the door and peeked in before she came inside and closed the door behind her.

"Did I wake you?" She asked and carefully tripped closer to me.

"Yeah, but it's fine. I've slept for way too long anyways." I glanced outside towards the dark woods again. She flicked on the lamps in one swift motion before she came to sit beside me and a comfortable, dimmed light spread in the room.

She sat with her knees up to her little chin and looked over at me with her big, topaz eyes. She didn't really say anything, she just sat there and looked at me as if in awe almost. She looked so much more relaxed than she had done when we had all been sitting downstairs.

"Do you like it here?" Her voice was soft and she was almost whispering.

I nodded, for some reason I wasn't feeling weirded out by her being there at all. Having someone who could see the future around while worrying about Jake might come in handy.

"Do you know how he's doing? If he's going to be alright?" I asked her, not as quietly as she just had spoken. She bit her lower lip as she shook her head with a sigh.

"No, my gift is immune to the wolves I'm afraid. But Esme spoke with him earlier and handed them some food so he seems ok," she placed a light hand on my shoulder.

"You can't see them at all?"

"No, I'm not really sure why that is but it is probably a built in defence for them somehow. I can't see their moves before they make them in a fight so it would be harder for me to k-," she stopped herself as she notices the terrified look in my eyes.

"Can you kill a wolf?"

She just gave me a natural nod and I bit my lower lip. It didn't totally surprise me since she was a vampire after all but I had a hard time picturing her against one of those huge steroid dudes alone and even more so; one of the giant wolves I saw on the meadow.

I wondered why she came up here?

 _To get away from the freak show downstairs, probably?_

She did seem way more relaxed now that it was just us.

 _You're like the Cullens own personal chill pill._

Seems so.

"How's Bella?" A change of subject so that Jake wouldn't be devoured in all of my thoughts.

"Better, as Jake stopped by he came with the idea of-. Ok, brace yourself," she grabbed my arm and she suddenly got in an even better mood and even seemed gossipy, "the idea of Bella drinking _blood_ for the baby since it's half vampire and it worked!" She clapped her hands together and it showed how impressed and fascinated she was by it all even though she didn't completely support it. Her whole face glowed as she flashed me the biggest of smiles that could fit on her little face and it brought me to a smile as well.

"That is some very odd but great news." I crinkled my nose slightly at the thought of drinking blood myself but was relieved that things were looking up for Bella.

I was a bit taken by the fact that Jake had been here and not speaking with me when Alice suddenly picked up a pice of paper stuck in a huge, leafy green monstera next to the bed we sat in. It was a small white note with some scribbles on it and she handed it over to me and I instantly noticed that it was a note from Jake. I had seen these little notes before, back home. He had a habit of leaving these for me as he went out with the pack in the middle of the night and my heart pounded just as it used to do when I found these but things weren't the same now. Definitely not. I read his words slowly, trying to pace myself since I knew these would be the only words I got from him all day.

 **Anna,**

 **I'm missing you so much! I'm good and you seem to be fine too as you're sleeping so peacefully right beside me as I write this. Well, Leah's nagging is totally getting on my nerves so I'd wanna leave you more than just a note right now, believe me, but I can't stay. I also can't wait until it's just you and me again baby.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Your smokin' boyfriend**

I couldn't help but to smile as I read it and then I read it one more time before I folded it together and stuck it down my jeans pocket. I didn't want to memorise the words so that I could read it one more time with amusement later tonight and still be surprised by his words. My heart skipped a beat and I noticed Alice glancing towards me with a tiny smirk.

"He went up here while you slept," she confirmed and gave me a soft smile and I felt my cheeks burn.

As I got downstairs I noticed that Bella was still up, sitting at the same spot in the couch. She locked eyes with me and smiled as she saw me then she turned towards Edward.

"I wanna go upstairs with Anna," she stated and both Rosalie and Edward came to her side and reached for each arm.

"Alone," she added but neither of the vampires made an implication to move away from her.

"We could leave," Alice stated and grabbed Jasper in one hand and walked over to pull Edward away from Bella with the other as she hooked his arm. Edward cupped Bellas cheek as she plumped back down into the couch.

"Sure you will be alright?" His vocie was drenched with worry and so were his eyes.

"I'm sure."

Edward kissed her forehead before Alice began pulling on him again and he followed them upstairs with heavy steps and right after tripped Rosalie with her sky high heels.

I sat down next to Bella on the couch and tucked my feet under my thighs and sweapt myself into the lavender blanket.

"Jacob came over today," Bella said and smiled towards me then continued, "he really likes you, Anna." I blushed immensely and nodded as I showed her the note. She read it over and giggled.

"He sure have a handful with Leah," she agreed and looked as if she was imagining herself in his shoes and cringed.

"What's up with her?" I asked since she had been rumoured to be such a bitch.

"Haven't Jake told you about her and Sam?"

My eyes widened as I shook my head, "now don't you leave out details, Bella."

"Ok, well before Sam imprinted on Emily he and Leah was going out. More than going out, they were a couple but then Leah's cousin Emily came to visit and Sam imprinted."

"Wait, hold on. Impr-what? Is that some tribe word for marriage or something?"

Bella looked at me a bit shocked, "haven't Jake told you about imprinting?"

"No? And now you have to."

"It is really not my place, Anna." She bit her lower lip as I gave her a firm look.

"You want me to head out and look up Jake now or right away?"

"Alright, alright. Don't twist my arm. Imprinting is a wolf thing, like when they find their true mate they imprint and then they apparently experience such strong feelings that they'd do or be anything to be with that person." She sighed as she had said it all and I just stared out blankly.

 _What? The? Fuck?!_

"Ok, so if I got this right; Sam was in love with Leah like a normal person and along came Emily and Sam did this imprinting thing on her and became abnormally-super-in love with her by just meeting her and then left Leah?"

Bella just nodded slowly and I sat quietly, just staring before me.

 _Nah, just nah. Nuh-uh. Nope. Anna. No! Nooooo!_

I'm freaking the fuck out, can you please just stop repeating the word _No_ over and over.

 _No! Just.. No-ho-hoo!_

That was it, I knew it was too good to be true. How could I keep being with Jacob now? When I knew there was a risk of him imprinting on some other girl and leaving me all together. What if she came along five years from now? Or tomorrow? Or.. Or..

 _Nooooooo!_

I couldn't breathe and the big house suddenly got so small that it barely fit me.

I noticed Bella's arm suddenly around me, stroking my shoulder.

"It's you that Jake likes, no one else." Her words didn't calm me and I almost couldn't breathe.

"He does now," I countered and she shook her head.

"I have seen the way he looks at you and how he speaks of you." I knew she wanted to be nice but we both knew that if Sam could leave Leah why wouldn't Jake be able to leave me? But this wasn't her fault, I was sincerely glad that she had told me about this. The one I was mad at now was Jake. I was mad and sad and scared all at the same time but this wasn't the time to become emotional or put myself first. Bella was in a way more picky situation and she needed me to be there for her not the other way around.

"Thank you for telling me all of this, really." I took her hand and my eyes met hers, she looked back at me and squeezed my hand with a nod and then reached for her cup and drank from the straw. I had noticed how her skin had gotten back a lot of colour and she was looking way healthier than she had been before. Then came a heartbreaking scream as the cup of blood fell to the floor and stained the white carpet beneath us and she almost crushed my hand.

"He's coming," she managed to get out before she fell into a pile of skin and bones. In a blink Edward and Rosalie were back in their positions next to her and Edward swept her up in his arms and in another flash they were upstairs.

* * *

 **I have had less time to write now during the Summer unfortunately but here is another update. It was slightly longer than usual and a bunch of stuff happens now, hope you liked it!**


	15. 15:I Had to Fall to Loose It All

**_Linkin Park - In The End_**

 _It starts with one thing_  
 _I don't know why_  
 _It doesn't even matter how hard you try_  
 _Keep that in mind_  
 _I designed this rhyme_  
 _To explain in due time_  
 _All I know_  
 _Time is a valuable thing_  
 _Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_  
 _Watch it count down to the end of the day_  
 _The clock ticks life away_

 _It's so unreal_  
 _Didn't look out below_  
 _Watch the time go right out the window_  
 _Trying to hold on, but you didn't even know_  
 _Wasted it all just to watch you go_  
 _I kept everything inside_  
 _And even though I tried, it all fell apart_  
 _What it meant to me_  
 _Will eventually be a memory of a time when_

 _I tried so hard_  
 _And got so far_  
 _But in the end_  
 _It doesn't even matter_  
 _I had to fall_  
 _To lose it all_  
 _But in the end_  
 _It doesn't even matter_

 _One thing, I don't know why_  
 _It doesn't even matter how hard you try_  
 _Keep that in mind_  
 _I designed this rhyme_  
 _To remind myself of a time when_  
 _I tried so hard_  
 _In spite of the way you were mocking me_  
 _Acting like I was part of your property_  
 _Remembering all the times you fought with me_  
 _I'm surprised it got so_  
 _Things aren't the way they were before_  
 _You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_  
 _Not that you knew me back then_  
 _But it all comes back to me in the end_  
 _You kept everything inside_  
 _And even though I tried, it all fell apart_  
 _What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when_

 _I tried so hard_  
 _And got so far_  
 _But in the end_  
 _It doesn't even matter_  
 _I had to fall_  
 _To lose it all_  
 _But in the end_  
 _It doesn't even matter_

 _I've put my trust in you_  
 _Pushed as far as I can go_  
 _For all this_  
 _There's only one thing you should know_  
 _I've put my trust in you_  
 _Pushed as far as I can go_  
 _For all this_  
 _There's only one thing you should know_

 _I tried so hard_  
 _And got so far_  
 _But in the end_  
 _It doesn't even matter_  
 _I had to fall_  
 _To lose it all_  
 _But in the end_  
 _It doesn't even matter_

* * *

What a timing. As if the stupid note I got from Jacob wasn't burning a big hole enough in my jeans pocket, now the baby was on it's way. Alice, Jasper and Esme all came downstairs while Carlisle and Edward were struggling with delivering the baby upstairs. Rosalie were there as protection for the baby and Emmett supported his wife and he were also mostly present if someone would over react to all of the blood and had to be dragged out of there to save Bella.

We all sat quietly, sharing worrying glimpses at one another while waiting for it all to be over and hopefully with Bella still alive. There were a lot of doubt, be sure of that. We all probably expected the worst out of this situation and the horrible image of the baby moving inside of her were printed in my brain.

 _You think I'm the one doing that, don't you?_

Who fucking else?!

 _You know your brain works on it's own sometimes, right? But yeah, that was me printing those images in your brain. Sorry about that._

 _-_ _ **Knock, knock-**_

You have got to be kidding me now, Universe! If that is Jacob Black knockin' on that damn door I'll be rough housing this whole damn place, be damn sure of that.

Damn it!

 _Take it down a notch and pull yourself together before you go into some crazy frenzy or get some kind of seizure._

I don't know if I can.

Jacob walked in with a smile that quickly faded.

I repeat; who fucking else?

He walked towards us now with a face as cold as stone. He only wore a pair of shorts and wildlife had taken it's fair toll on him. His hair was messy and his skin covered in dirt and it was a deeper shade of copper than before, even though we hadn't had that much sun this week.

"Is it happening? Is she.." His voice were so cracked and his expression turned desperate as he looked from face to face to find an answer to his unfinnished question. The words became to much for him to bare, it seemed. I couldn't help but to give the poor boy a short nod and he fell straight down into my arms on the couch. His body was as stiff as a log as he clenched every muscle he belonged and I could hear him suppresing scream after scream. He was so scared to loose his friend. I was scared too, we all were, but for him this was it. Vampire or not she was still going to be dead to him now.

I held him, there was nothing left for me to do in a moment such as this one. How could I hold my grudge towards the man I loved as his tears stained my t-shirt and his fingers digged into my upper arms, grasping for a merciful embrace that might releave him of those horrid feelings he contained at this second. My hands around him surely couldn't provide a service so great but they seemed to help somewhat at least. He didn't hyperventilate just as much and his muscles were slightly more relaxed as I swept my hands gently along his back. Still he clenched his body until his face turned red each time we heard voices or any noise from upstairs. Bella was scilent, a very worrying sign.

I felt so powerless in that moment, I couldn't help Bella, I couldn't help Jake, I couldn't even help myself. I forbid myself to cry even though these thoughts came rushing through my head. Jake was now shaking but he suddenly stopped as everything went so very quiet.

After a while of waiting silently and anxiously to hear the news, Rosalie came down with the Baby in her arms.

We all shot to our feet, even Jacob scraped himself up from my lap and stared at the baby and then at me, then back to the baby. His beautiful eyes were sad, as if covered in a gloomy cloud. Then suddenly the hue of gloom swept away and were replaced with the light of many fires, glowing, and he was now shaking like crazy.

 _Seems like_ _ **he**_ _is the one who is going into some seizure any moment now._

By pure instinct I took a few steps away from him.

"Where is Bella?" He growled through his teeth.

"She is upstairs, we still don't know if the venom worked," Rosalie said quietly, stepping back as well with the baby still in her arms.

I walked up between Jacob and Rosalie since I wanted to see the baby. I had promised Bella to help her with the baby no matter what and as long as Bella isn't around, I will be. Rosalie smiled and held the the bundle towards me so I could see better.

I looked down at the precious, fragile, little life she held in her arms and now the tears were uncontainable. I wished Bella would be here to tell me if it is a boy or girl. Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper had joined us too and all pairs of eyes looked down at the baby in awe. Edward wasn't present which was pretty understandable. The baby was a beauty with brown gorgeous eyes, pretty rosy cheeks, luminous skin and wasn't quite as red and wrinkly as babies normally are when new born.

"Wow, he or she looks to be almost a day or two at least," Emmett commented as if he had read my thoughts and we all agreed.

"It's a girl," Rosalie confirmed.

"Renesmee," I exclaimed and all of us smiled towards one another. Well, everyone except Jacob. He had now begun to shake violently and when Jacob began to shake, Rosalie pulled the bundle back to her chest as she glared at Jacob who stood behind me. We all had our attention to him now, but it wasn't easy to not be distracted by Renesmee. She had a strong impact on all of us, it seemed.

"Put a leash on that rabid boyfriend of yours, Anna."

I looked back at Jacob who wasn't at all sad now, he was clearly very mad. He was mad at the baby. He suddenly flew towards Rosalie but I stood in the way and he grabbed a hold of my wrist to throw me out of the way.

"No, Jacob! You can not hurt the baby without hurting me," I shouted and he stopped to look deep into my eyes with hatred. Now the note burned even more than before against my leg.

"If you wanna flip out on someone then give me your best because right now I could take about fucking anything, Jacob." Jacob seemed to be burning from inside and out, his limbs trembled. He almost drooled as he scraped his lips with his teeth, and his breathing was very heavy. I knew it wasn't me he was angry with but for a split secont I could see him turning me into his target and he was about any second away from doing just as he was told; flip out. I could feel the Cullens taking their positions, all watching us and getting ready to defend me against the man I love. Used to love? I don't even know anymore.

Before I knew it, Jacob stumbled backwards as he looked horrifyed at me. He looked at me as if I were the most terrifying creature he had ever laid eyes upon.

 _And yet, you're the lamest person in the room._

You wouldn't say that if I had a rifle.

 _Well, do you?_

No, ergo the 'if' dumbass.

 _Oh, in a bit of a crappy mood, are we?_

No shit?!

He then got out through the back door but shifted before halfway through, ripping off what was left of the door and making a huge wolfshaped hole through the walls, just as in the cartoons. Then, as if my body had overpowered, I collapsed. I could feel a pair of slender, cold hands underneath my neck before everything went completely dark.

When I woke up I was laying comfortably in my bed, it was light outside. My favourite, big knit, lavender blanket was wrapped around me and I still wore the same clothes from yesterday. Yesterday was something I'd rather not think about other than the fact that little Renesmee were born. I smiled at that fact. Right then and there I decided to put all of the other crap aside that happened yesterday with Bella and Jacob and only focus on Renesmee. Maybe Bella would be awake now - as a vampire. She had told me about their plan to change her right after Renesmee was out, so now all we waited for was to see if the venom had worked in time or not. If she weren't awake then I'd force myself to think of something else. Isolating myself from the pain and anxiety. At least pretending to do so.

I sat up in my bed, stretching out my legs as I let out a huge yawn but froze as I noticed a fairly small, turqoise package with a silver bow on it placed beside my bed on a dark wooden chair. It was rectangular and almost flat with a little note tied to it. The note had 'Anna' written on it in a very fancy handwriting. I took the package between my hands and gently ripped the wrapper, it was a dark blue velvet box inside with a flip lid and inside was a silver chain bracelet and from it hung a small, round amethyst. It looked so sleek and classy as I placed it around my left wrist and then I picked out the tiny turquoise card that came with it. The card had a silvery 'Thank You' printed on it that matched perfectly to the wrapper and string. I shook my head and giggled at the thought of how the Cullen's could think everything through down to the tiniest of details. I read the card with a silly smile that demanded to stay.

 **Anna,**

 **This isn't much but we got you this as a token of our gratitude.**

 **You did a brave and difficult act to protect our Daughter/Granddaughter/Niece against your own boyfriend and for that all of us in the Cullen family thank you!**

I looked down at the bracelet and a warm but unsettling feeling came over me and a knot built up in my stomach. It wasn't going to be easy not to think about yesterday when the reminder hung around my wrist. I was literally chained to my problems but that warm feeling behind all the worry, forbid me to take it off. I was going to wear it with pride because what I did was right and this is the evidence that others think so too. But that doesn't make it hurt less in my chest, it doesn't stop the burning ache behind my eyes and doesn't stop the icy cold bolts that shoots up in my spine every second. I shed some tears while looking closely at the amethyst stone, it was really beautiful and it moved me that they were so grateful for what I did. The colour reminded me of the blanket, that blanket had been my comfort as I had been here so the stone would now be my comfort too. Even though only having Renesmee alive was rewarding enough for my act last night.

That feeling of being unable to help anyone was definitely washed far away for sure. Now I was going to wash away all the cold sweat that clinged to my skin as well.

Pulling off the clothes one by one then I took my bag and pulled out my orange, fluffy towel to wrap around me and off to the shower I went, without having to pass anyone by, fortunately.

As I turned on the water it immediately turned warm, steam was building up and soon took over half the bathroom and warmed me. Jake was now completely absorbing my thoughts. I wanted to wash that messy hair of his and scrub his muddy skin, drag my hands along his ribs and feel his soft, smooth skin against my fingers. I missed him immensely even though I didn't want to see him ever again. I was so torn and the imprinting thing made it all so much worse. Maybe I would have to leave him. But I couldn't since we lived in the same house. Now I was crying hysterically while the hot water washed over me. I cried and cried. Jacob might not even want to be with me either, after what happened yesterday. The hatred in his eyes was not a drill, that was pure and came from deep within him.

I showered for a good thirty minutes, until all my tears had been washed away down the drain.

I dried myself off and then put on the most comfortable clothes I could find. A pair of adidas leggings and a bulky light grey sweatshirt.

As I came downstairs I was met by the mourning faces of all of the Cullen's and no Bella were in sight.

"You didn't have to," I said softly to all of them as I waved with my wrist to show off the bracelet.

"Don't be silly, it's not even enough for a proper 'thank you' in this matter," Esme protested and came over to give me a hug.

"How are you feeling today?" Alice asked from her spot on the couch and I shrugged.

"I'm not even sure myself. OK, I guess."

"I have made you some mushroom enchiladas if you are hungry," Esme stated and I smiled and nodded in return. Esme took gracious steps towards the kitchen but I quickly grabbed her arm and she stopped at my touch.

"I could get it my self," I offered but she simply got out of my gentle grip and shook her head.

"Nonsense, you are going to rest today. Go sit on the couch and wait for your food, dear," she simply commanded with love, just as a mother does and then she was gone in a second. I really did need to rest, all the crying really wore me out. The constant worry and sorrow was also heavy to bare.

All of us was gathered, except for Jake. Edward stared out a window and his expression were even more miserable than before. The others were scattered around the livingroom too. Alice sat on the couch and my regulair spot wasn't taken so I went over to sit there and wrapped myself up in the blanket that I had brought down from upstairs. It was a heavy day, everyone were quiet, no lights had been turned on and the TV was off. It was a day of greif, hopefully it would be in vain.


	16. 16:As We Walk in the Dimming Light

_**Death Cab for Cutie - Meet Me On the Equinox**_

 _Meet me on the Equinox_  
 _Meet me half way_  
 _When the sun is perched at it's highest peek_  
 _In the middle of the day_

 _Let me give my love to you_  
 _Let me take your hand_  
 _And as we walk in the dimming light_  
 _Oh darling understand_

 _That everything, everything ends_  
 _That everything, everything ends_

 _Meet me on your best behavior_  
 _Meet me at your worst_  
 _For there will be no stone unturned_  
 _Or bubble left to burst_

 _Let me lay beside you, darling_  
 _Let me be your man_  
 _And let our bodies intertwine_  
 _But always understand_

 _That everything, everything ends_  
 _That everything, everything ends_  
 _That everything, everything, everything ends_

 _A window_  
 _An opened tomb_  
 _The sun crawls_  
 _Across your bedroom_  
 _A halo_  
 _A waiting room_  
 _Your last breaths_  
 _Moving through you_

 _As everything, everything ends_  
 _As everything, everything ends_  
 _As everything, everything, everything_  
 _Everything, everything, everything ends_

 _Meet me on the Equinox_  
 _Meet me half way_  
 _When the sun is perched at it's highest peek_  
 _In the middle of the day_

 _Let me give my love to you_  
 _Let me take your hand_  
 _And as we walk in the dimming light_  
 _Oh darling understand_

 _That everything, everything ends_

* * *

It had been a week since Renesmee was born. Bella was now awake as a new born vampire and doing unexpectedly well. The baby was growing so fast that it had everyone worried. At only a week old the child already walked and were beginning to talk. She called me 'Banana' - which I found extremely adorable. There was one downside to all of this though; It had also been a week since I saw Jacob. I was still so angry with him for not telling me about imprinting, but I missed him so much. How could a person love and almost hate someone, all at the same time?

There had also been a strange scene outside right after our fight. Apparently Jake had met up with Sam as they were about to attack us but apparently they couldn't because of some absolute wolf law that I could not for my life wrap my head around.

The vampires were in the kitchen making me breakfast again, even though I had told them I could do it myself, when there was a knock at the door.

"Anna! Could you get that?" I heard Edward call from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I called back, but then heard the faint sounds of an argument. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes! Just get the door, sweetie," Esme called out.

I got off the couch and wiped my eyes from the fresh tears and ambled to the door. I opened it and I swear my heart skipped a beat when I saw him there. It was like seeing him for the first time all over again, standing handsomely in a doorframe. But then an earlier image of him glaring at me flashed through my mind. "What are you doing here, Jacob?" I asked crossing my arms; clearly enraged at him.

"Hi," was all he hoarsely croaked out while he was looking at me with eyes filled with worry. I felt my heart pounding as those worried eyes met mine and as my ears catched his voice again after so long. How could I be with him if he could just leave me at any moment, as he would imprint on someone sooner or later. I didn't want to miss him anymore, it hurt too much.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even but it shook; showing how heart broken I was. My eyes red rimmed from crying all week and sparkled with new tears. God I wanted to be with him, but how could I?

"You look beautiful," his raspy voice suddenly pointed out and it made my heart skip a beat again. How could he say that? I ran a hand through my blonde hair, it was a wild mess, my eyes were red, I wore tight jeans and one of his shirts I stole from him.

"Um, thanks." He surely didn't just come here to compliment me. I needed to talk to him and figure this all out. He didn't seem to want to get to the baby and the Cullen's didn't seem to care that he was here. Had he stopped hating Renesmee? Then it clicked. Edward knew who was at the door. He could hear Jacob's thoughts as he was outside and knew his intentions. That was what all the whispering was about. I was going to kill that vampire!

"Come with me, please!" Jacob pleaded to me after I had given him my soft thanks and I couldn't resist to accept his offer, but with my distance kept.

"I'll go and grab my jacket. You stay where you are, not a step inside this house," I commanded and turned to head back inside.

"Tight leash," I heard Emmett blur out.

"Enough about the leash," I growled and no one said a word as I grabbed my jacket and headed back outside to Jacob where he stood loyaly, exactly at the same spot as I had left him. I sighed and shook my head as I began to walk towards the forest.

"You coming?" I questioned him as he still didn't move, he looked quite puzzled to be honest but then slowly began to steer his legs towards me and then he walked quietly by my side.

He and I were both sharing the silence as we had walked a long while along a soothing trail and was now far from the Cullen's house.

He stopped at this beautiful clearing and I couldn't believe such a place existed deep in the Forks forest. It was beds of smooth moss that created a comfortable floor with big roots that twisted together slightly above ground into a gorgeous pattern. The floor was surrounded by huge, knobbly tree trunks that acted as walls and the roof consisted of lush leafs that lingered against eachother and only left us tiny cracks to see the sky. The sun that had revealed itself was shining through the tiny cracks; giving us a soft light.

We stood there and now he looked up at me, as if he couldn't resist.

"How have you been doing?" he asked and I heard his concern.

At that question I absolutely lost my mind. I became so angry I just wanted to scream at him. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I looked back at him.

"Seriously?! Are you kidding me?!" My voice began to rise and I breathed heavily as I sucked my teeth. "You want to know how I'm doing? Huh? I'm miserable, Jacob. After hearing about your imprinting and then how you acted towards me when I tried to protect the baby! God, I just want-," my voice trailed off. I was going to tell him I wanted him to leave me alone, but that wasn't true.

He backed away as I told him off. He couldn't help but to still look at me, it seemed, but he kept his distance.

"We jumped! You said that you trusted me - You can't just take that back!?" he cried out and my heart was aching agressively every second I kept quiet because I saw how my silence was hurting him. I felt the tears cover my cheeks now, oh how they burned in my eyes but I was glad because I couldn't see him now.

"I-I'm s-so sorry, Anna," I heard him stutter out, the silence must've burdened him too much. I kept my mouth shut, still trying to make something understandable out of this.

"Wait, d-did you say i-imprining?" Suddenly Jake collected himself slightly and wiped his face with one hand in one swift motion from forehead to chin. His whole hand covering up his face and collecting every single tear. I decided to follow his lead and just straighten up as well. I looked at him fiercely and out came all my thoughts and fears, from my mouth - out to the open.

"Yes! Imprinting! Something you forgot to mention when you told me about the whole wolf thing!" I was so angry with him that I had to take a break just to try and relax my tense muscles and control my breath so I wouldn't pass out as I did last time we fought. Then I continued; "I don't want to wait around and have my heart broken again when you leave because you imprint on some other girl!" I knew he would have to leave when he imprinted, just like Sam left Leah. "You leaving me once was hard enough! I cannot-," my voice was breaking as I basically sobbed in front of him, "I refuse to go through that again, Jacob. I refuse!" I just wanted him to hold me, promise me that I was wrong, that everything would be okay. But how could it now?

I heard him breath in one time, two times as I noticed him looking down at the dirt on his feet. He apparently couldn't look at me either. After a while of deep breathing he looked up at me, straight at me with his glistening eyes of tears and it sincerely felt as if my heart deflated. He was so beautiful but his crying made me change my mind. Now I wanted to hold him instead of him holding me. The boundaries was set up and I would have to stick to them now, no exceptions.

"First I have to say that I know that it was wrong of me to try to attack the thing that killed my best friend - since its life matters so much to you. Don't make me refer to it as anything other than that. But it was surely wrong of me; the way I acted towards you. I almost-," he struggled to continue his sentence since it contained horrible confessions; "-you and Emily would have shared assembling features so to speak. If I hadn't controlled myself enough to get away from you I would've hurt you and that is something I have been battling these days, it's the only reason we have been apart. I couldn't bare to let myself near you incase I would harm you in any way but I have now convinced myself that I _was_ strong enough not to hurt you then so I shouldn't have to keep away from you any longer. I am sorry, Anna. Truly. It wasn't you I was angry with, you know that and the reason I know why I would never, ever in my life hurt you is because I have-" his words got stuck in his throat again and seemed to refuse to come out. Maybe it was those kind of words that were so heavy and valuable. There are only a handful of those types of words that you utter in a life time. Those life changing, powerful words. Maybe it wasn't.

I held my breath, I wanted him to finish so badly. I couldn't wait so I interrupted with my worrying thoughts."

"Jake," I took one step towards him, "you'll h-hurt me when you imprint on s-someone. I can't watch you l-love someone else, it would be way too h-hurtful and Leah would be a fucking delight compared to me - if that would ever happen. Believe t-that! If you left me again I would b-break into a million pieces because you are what's holding me together," I stuttered out between my sobbing.

He walked up to me, grabbed my upper arms gently with his big, warm hands that were slightly wet from tears and pulled me towards him. My heart was erratic.

 _Screw your fucking boundaries!_

Finally you say something clever!

I buried myself into his chestto just breathe him in then I turned my face up to look at him, just inches away from one another.

"If me imprinting is the only way I could hurt you than you wont have to fear of ever being in pain or getting harmed by me because I have already imprinted." He almost whispered under his breath and smiled down towards me. Now I began to shake tremendously and I struggled to get out of his grip. The vomit was pushing its way up my throat and it burned like hell.

"You have?" I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces as I didn't really under stand what he said. "Let me go. How dare you come here and tell me that you've imprinted?" I wanted to get away from him, now! His touch became a bother but he grabbed a hold of me, still gently but keeping me in place. My own dragging was be the only thing hurting me in his grip, but he couldn't seem to let me go even if I tugged.

"Baby, listen, it is _you_! It is _you_ that I have imprinted on, _Anna_. I-I have imprinted on _you_ ," he repeated himself over and over again because he noticed that my brain refused to get a grip of those words.

"You remember the first time we met and I just stared at you like a freak and then took off into the woods?" He asked and I nodded slightly and relaxed to listen to what he had to say because now pieces began to fall into place.

"That's when it happened and every second after that my life has been about you. That is why Sam couldn't hurt the Cullens, because you decided to stand in their way and the most absolute wolf law is to never harm anothers imprint. I-I love you, Anna," he said tenderly.

I stared at him, his words slowly, slowly sinking into my head. It was as if I was whole again. I broke out of his grip and instead threw my arms around him, hugging him so tightly that if he had been a normal person it would have hurt him. He hugged me back, stroking his fingertips along my back, creating goosebumps all over my body. I looked up into his dark brown, nearly black and marvellous eyes again and held my breath for a second until I had enough courage - then I answered him just as softly.

"I love you too, Jacob. I-I really can't believe that this is true. It does make sense when I think of it but it still can't seem to add up for me. How I could just stumble upon a guy like you who-, who is so amazing and on top of all; loves me. That I was _destined_ to be with a guy like you is-, I just can't fucking believe it. Even so, the only thing I _do_ know for sure is that I love you, Jacob Black." My voice carried all of my words perfectly and as I was finished he smiled widely towards me and he shone brighter that the sun itself.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, you wonderful banana! I have missed this, and; Wow!, I have noticed that many peeps have followed and liked this story! Ya-ha-hay! Thank you so very, very much! 3 I am so happy that you enjoy my fantasy put into words, it feels wonderful! Please comment so that I can hear your thoughts of it. Much love and take care!**


End file.
